Nuestra Nueva Historia
by Reiko Sonozaki
Summary: Lejos de su angustioso y traumatico pasado, Mello comienza una nueva vida, con nuevos amigos y un nuevo amor con quien contar. Pero pronto descubrira que las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen.Advertencias: Lemon, Mpreg.
1. Rutina

_**Disclaimer**__: Death Note no me pertenece, la idea original y los personajes son propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata._

_Capitulo 1 Rutina_

De un día para otro me sorprendió la rapidez con que cambian las cosas, es decir cuando sientes que te encuentras en el mismísimo infierno es difícil de creer que en solo unos meses ahora estés en el que podría ser el mejor de los paraísos.

Por ahora tan solo me dedicaba a disfrutar de las pequeñas maravillas que me rodeaban, la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente, la nueva vida que jamás pensé yo podía obtener.

Mi tranquilidad se vio repentinamente interrumpida por un sonido familiar que provocaba gran ansiedad y alegría a la vez. Me encontraba caminando pacíficamente en una pequeña plaza tan solo gastando el tiempo mientras la ansiada hora llegaba, justo en frente se hallaba una escuela secundaria lugar en el cual se encontraba la persona a la que yo esperaba; instantáneamente al escuchar el sonido del reloj situado en el edificio principal me apresure a atravesar la calle que me separaba de aquel lugar.

Decidí mantener un poco de distancia pues una gran cantidad de estudiantes comenzaron a salir presurosos, ansiando el poder disfrutar del día que marcaba el inicio del ciclo vacacional. Espere pacientemente hasta que lo vi justo detrás de toda la multitud eufórica, el tan solo caminaba lentamente y sin prisas con esa típica expresión suya tan despreocupada y gozosa de la vida, pude notar cómo me divisaba a lo lejos ante lo cual apresuraba el paso ligeramente ansiando poder estar cerca de mí, así como yo también quería estar cerca de él.

—Hola — su tono de voz sonaba ligeramente tímida al igual que la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Hola — me acerque un poco más hacia él para darle un ligero abrazo ante lo cual él me correspondía aferrándose y acomodándose en mi pecho, mientras yo pasaba mis dedos entre sus cobrizos cabellos despeinándolo un poco —¿Y qué tal tu ultimo día de clases Matt? —

—ah… estuvo bien —me decía simplemente aun acurrucado en mi pecho y aparentemente sin intenciones de separarse, normalmente no era tan acaramelado al expresarse conmigo pero supongo que comenzaba a desarrollar una muy temprana nostalgia.

Aun cuando en verdad disfrutaba de este enternecedor momento con mi amado novio debía apurarme un poco, el hermano mayor de Matt, Ryuzaki me había pedido que lo recogiera de la escuela y lo llevara de inmediato hasta su casa y no era que él me asustara pero desde un principio siempre se había mostrado un poco incomodo por el hecho de que su hermano menor y yo tuviéramos una relación. Aun así nos apoyaba, muy disimuladamente pero lo hacía.

—tenemos que irnos o tu hermano me matara sino llegas pronto —le hable tiernamente intentando que dirigiera su mirada hacia mí pero mis intentos parecían ser en vano – Matt… vamos — por fin había podido separarme de él, cuando pude notar como en su mirada se reflejaba una notable tristeza su cabeza permanecía baja y sus labios ligeramente abiertos ante lo cual no pude resistirme y nuevamente me acerque a él esta vez tomando delicadamente su barbilla y alzando su rostro, me dirigí hasta sus delgados pero deliciosos labios acariciándolos suave y consoladoramente con los míos sentí como me correspondía ansioso mientras volvía a abrazarme y a envolverme con sus brazos, me sentía al borde del desmayo por lo cual empuje un poco a Matt para quedar apoyados en una de las paredes que rodeaban a la escuela, pero justo antes de que intensificara aun mas nuestro cálido contacto escuche una conocida voz llamándome de mi derecha.

—ahh disculpen jovencitos— se trataba de una de las profesoras de la institución, una de la cual tenía muy frescos recuerdos pues a pesar de que solo había estudiado un año en aquella escuela sí que me había ganado fama debido a mis problemas de conducta.

— ¿ah que tal va todo srita. Ridner?— intentaba no parecer muy nervioso a pesar de la situación tan comprometedora en la cual nos había atrapado.

—Pues no me quejo Mihael todo va muy bien especialmente porque ya no tengo problemas con niños revoltosos como tú, y en cuanto a Mail crees que podrías dejar de pervertirlo, aquí en público, en medio de la calle— en ese momento note como Matt se había sonrojado completamente e intentaba esconderse detrás de mi aunque no estaba funcionando muy bien ese plan suyo.

—Yo no estaba pervir…pervirtiéndolo nada mas estaba besándolo, eso es lo que hacen las parejas— sin querer también me había ruborizado en verdad quería que me tragara la tierra.

—Aja, bien no tengo nada en contra de que los jovencitos tengan su propia vida amorosa pero podía pedirles un poco de respeto en las áreas de la escuela.

—Oh vamos srita. Ridner que hay de malo con un poco de libertad además yo ya no soy un alumno así que no puede castigarme y de hecho tampoco tengo que llamarla señorita que tal solo Haley— intente defenderme un poco usando mi siempre altanera personalidad la cual me había salvado un par de veces cuando estudiaba aquí.

—No Mihael, no puedes llamarme así— me decía mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

— ¿Y por qué no?— tan solo me atreví a decir.

—Porque mi primer nombre es Halle—parecía algo molesta lo cual me estaba divirtiendo de sobremanera. Note entonces que Matt se alejaba un poco obviamente esto le incomodaba demasiado.

Preferí dejar los juegos de alumno contra maestro y enfocarme en lo que de verdad me preocupaba.

—Mi error lo siento. Y que puede decirme sobre Matt, ¿Qué tal le ha ido? —esta vez intentaba sonar un poco más serio, en verdad me preocupaba como había estado estos últimos días.

—Pues académicamente le va muy bien como siempre pero, últimamente parece algo decaído. He hablado con él pero realmente no me dice demasiado y tan solo se guarda para sí mismo sus frustraciones— ella también parecía preocupada y como no iba a estarlo, Halle…la señorita Ridner siempre había sido la clase de maestra que se involucra demasiado con sus estudiantes, podías confiar en ella tal como si se tratara de una segunda figura materna o en mi caso la única que pude conocer.

—Creo que eso es por mi culpa, en unas semanas me iré de la ciudad para comenzar la universidad y creo que no lo ha tomado muy bien—mi mirada permanecía observando el suelo al decir esto, Matt me había dicho varias veces que no importaba mucho, que estaba feliz por mi pero yo sabía que en realidad eso lo entristecía demasiado.

—Claro, uno de mis colegas en la preparatoria me conto que fuiste aceptado en la universidad de Londres, en verdad me alegro por ti Mihael— su rostro parecía muy sincero al decirme esto a pesar de los problemas que tuvimos ella siempre me aprecio como alumno y me ayudo demasiado cuando fui su estudiante —Bueno creo que debo irme, ya son vacaciones pero los profesores aun tenemos mucho trabajo, felicitaciones y cuídate mucho, también a Mail cuídalo— mi asustado pelirrojo se encontraba un poco distante de nosotros recargado contra un auto estacionado en la acera, reacciono un poco cuando noto que la mujer rubia le dedicaba una sonrisa y un ademan con la mano a manera de saludo y despedida, el tan solo sonrío tímidamente aun ligeramente sonrojado.

Me despedí de ella y me aleje lentamente para dirigirme hasta donde Mail se encontraba.

—Quieres que comamos algo—pensé que tal vez si lo llevaba a pasear un rato le regresarían los ánimos.

—Que no dijiste que tenías que llevarme con mi hermano—Matt se mantenía un poco inexpresivo y con la mirada perdida.

—No sería la primera vez que te "secuestro", ¿verdad? —me coloque a su lado sonriéndole, intentando que me mirara parecía que trataba inútilmente hasta que el accedió a devolverme la sonrisa, una dulce sonrisa que apreciaba completamente. Me acerque y lo bese en la frente al tiempo que pasaba mi mano sobre su fleco despeinándolo un poco consiguiendo que soltara una muy sutil risita.

Ambos nos encaminamos hasta el otro lado de la calle para abordar en mi auto el cual había estacionado frente al parque en cual había estado esperando hasta que Matt saliera de sus clases. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que el entrara, una vez estuvo dentro volví a cerrarla suavemente y me encamine del otro lado para esta vez entrar yo. Encendí el motor para poder iniciar el trayecto, ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un rato hasta que tuve que detenerme en una luz roja, decidí aprovechar entonces para al menos romper un poco la tensión del ambiente pero antes de pronunciar siquiera una palabra el soltó un ligero suspiro y manteniendo la vista al frente comenzó a hablar temblorosamente.

—Sabes… cuando te vi en la entrada, ahí esperándome no pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que voy a extrañar tus sorpresas—nuevamente dio otro pesado suspiro el cual más bien parecía un sollozo—después de todo esta fue la última vez en que te veré cuando salga de la escuela, ¿cierto?

La luz del semáforo había cambiado en ese momento por lo cual tuve que avanzar y reprimir las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo y besarlo, de verdad me sentía terrible, intente buscar un lugar donde estacionarme y finalmente divise un punto muy cerca de un pequeño restaurante me acerque y hábilmente conseguí acomodar el auto en ese espacio.

Pero antes de que ambos saliéramos decidí, o al menos quise tratar de decirle algo consolador, con ese ánimo seguramente ni siquiera sentía hambre así que era mejor hablarle ahora.

—Oye, nada va a cambiar cuando me valla aun así seguiremos hablando—le hablaba tan tiernamente como me era posible, y no era que siempre fuera frío o malo con el pero no me acostumbraba al hecho de portarme así con alguien aun con mi amado pelirrojo—Si estaré lejos pero no por eso lo nuestro va a cambiar—acerque una de mis manos hacia su mejilla y la acaricie delicadamente, pase hasta su mentón logrando que me dirigiera una muy brillosa mirada producto de las lagrimas acumuladas en sus bellos ojos esmeralda.

—Además, si es cierto que ya no podre buscarte después de clases ni podremos fugarnos para que tu hermano se moleste pero, si voy a estar aquí para cuando te gradúes—al momento de decir esto el levanto un poco su rostro debido a la sorpresa, había logrado que su mirada se iluminara un poco.

—De veras—su voz sonaba aun muy tímida pero con un gran toque de alegría.

—De veras—me acerque un poco más a él manteniendo fijas nuestras miradas—Ese será un día muy especial para ambos y además estoy ansioso por ver lo tierno que te veras cuando uses un traje en tu baile, te veras adorable— y nuevamente las mejillas de mi dulce pelirrojo volvieron a pintarse de sutil rubor carmesí, a el de veras le gusta provocarme.

—Tu… también te veras bien usando uno— su mirada ahora se dirigía al lado contrario a la mía, intentando esconder un poco su rostro después continuo hablando con su voz ahora un poco insinuante y sin rastro alguno de tristeza —y…bailaras conmigo— me miro de reojo casi suplicando por que contestara afirmativamente.

—Por supuesto— esta vez ya no pude resistir más los impulsos provocados por mí adorado novio y me acerque para besarlo efusivamente, no tuve que hacer demasiado pues aparentemente él pensaba lo mismo que yo y también se aproximo hacia mi abrazándome por el cuello y permitiendo el tan ansiado contacto de nuestros labios, dirigí una de mis manos a sus sedosos y rojos cabellos acariciándolos con gran ansia mientras que mi otra extremidad lo atraía más hacia mí abrazando su espalda y recorriéndola traviesamente. Sin embargo pronto tuvimos que detener nuestra hermosa muestra de amor pues, por segunda vez en el día, nuestras "caricias" fueron interrumpidas pero ahora no por alguien sino por algo y eso era el molesto sonido producto del timbre de mi celular ya podía imaginar de quien se trataba así que sin más por hacer me separe a fuerzas de mi amado para contestar amargamente al llamado de "la ley".

—Hola—dije pesadamente, esperando mi regaño del día.

—Mello, ¿Dónde rayos estás? ¿Y Matt? Te pedí que lo trajeras de inmediato que demonios le vas a hacer ahora— se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Ryuzaki, el hermano mayor de Matt y mi pesadilla número 1 con ojos de panda y adicción al azúcar, bien sabía que su odio y aparente desprecio por mi persona eran debido a lo sobreprotector que era con su hermano pero, aun así no podía evitar hacer cualquier pequeña tontería con tal de hacerlo enojar eso se había vuelto, después del chocolate, mi pasatiempo favorito.

—Relájate, Ryu— le decía muy descaradamente—Matt está bien, solo decidimos salir un rato—así, sin más que una gran e insolente sonrisa me atrevía a contestarle a mi "suegro" por así decirlo.

—Mihael más te vale que lo traigas pronto o si no…—no tenía demasiado ánimo para seguir con mi juego así que decidí terminar con esto antes de empeorarlo aun más.

—Te lo devuelvo al rato— sin más por decir corte con la llamada dejándolo más que furioso y obviamente con uno o dos sermones los cuales no estaba dispuesto a escuchar de momento.

—ah ese era mi hermano, ¿verdad? —tan solo atino a preguntar Matt con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Si—conteste mirándolo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

—Bien—se volteo para abrir la puerta del auto no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de complicidad—Quieres pasear un rato—una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Por supuesto—por ahora tan solo me dedicaría a pasar el tiempo con el, aun mientras ambos podíamos estar juntos, aunque si estaba seguro de algo era que por nada del podríamos separarnos, ni las distancias, ni la gente, ni siquiera mi aterrador amigo alias hermano mayor de mi novio, como sea estaba seguro que Mail y yo aun teníamos mucho por vivir.


	2. Cambios

_Hola, muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic, ojala les haya gustado. Y bien aquí traigo el segundo capi, disfruten ^^_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, la obra y sus personajes pertenecen a Oba y Obata sensei. Yo solo uso a los personajes para diversión mia y de las lectoras.**_

Las mejores cosas de la vida simplemente son demasiado cortas, ahora más que nunca sentía que eso era cierto. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Matt y los otros chicos habían terminado su ciclo escolar, yo por el contario recién iba a comenzarlo. Aunque en realidad, a un faltaba un mes para que el primer semestre en la universidad comenzara pero tenía que ir a un estúpido curso introductorio para "prepararme" para las verdaderas clases. Definitivamente sería de lo más aburrido pero, al menos tenía el consuelo de que no iría solo pues Light, otro compañero y Ryuzaki, el hermano de Matt, también me acompañarían.

Ahora mismo me dirigía hacia su casa pero lamentablemente no para visitar a mi adorado pelirrojo sino porque Ryuzaki me había "citado" casi obligatoriamente para discutir los últimos detalles sobre nuestra partida a Londres. El viaje no sería realmente muy complicado, mi amigo se había encargado prácticamente de todo: planeación, horarios, transporte, incluso de los gastos; al principio me sentía un poco incomodo por eso pero, el siempre me decía que no era un problema y que era un placer poder ayudarme. Y a pesar de las dificultades que en ocasiones enfrentábamos y de lo mucho que disfrutaba el poder fastidiarlo, el siempre me había apoyado en todo. Desde mi llegada hace casi tres años, el fue la primera persona que me demostró su completa amistad.

Sin darme cuenta, mientras recorría el extenso tramo que separaba mi departamento del hogar de mi amigo, caí victima de mis propios recuerdos. Tenía un cariño muy especial a todo cuanto había acontecido durante el tiempo que estuve viviendo en este pequeño pueblo: desde mi llegada hasta el día en que conocí a mis adorados compañeros y sobre todo aquel momento, inusual y bastante extraño, cuando conocí al que se convertiría en el amor de mi vida. Es cierto eso que dicen sobre enamorarte de quien menos esperas pues en un principio ni Matt ni yo hubiéramos imaginado lo que el destino tenía preparado para nosotros. Y no por ser tontos e ignorantes de la vida sino porque yo solía despreciarlo demasiado pues él no era precisamente el mejor hermano menor del mundo y tenía una relación bastante tensa con Ryuzaki y siendo el mi mejor amigo obviamente también tuve problemas con él.

Estaba a punto de llegar hasta la residencia Lawliet, y yo casi perdí por completo la noción del tiempo debido a mi ensimismamiento mental.

Finalmente llegue hasta la puerta, estire mi mano para alcanzar el timbre pero, antes de siquiera hacer sonar el tono que avisara mi llegada escuche el crujir de la puerta anunciando que alguien estaba por abrirla.

—Ah… hola mello—se trataba de Linda una compañera de Matt, o más bien ex compañera pues ella ya había salido de la secundaria para iniciar la preparatoria—Matt y yo recién salíamos— me indico ella y pude notar a mi pelirrojo justo detrás de ella.

— ¿Mello?—me hablo él un poco sorprendido pero a le vez contento—Hola, Linda y yo vamos al centro a reunirnos con los demás—se acerco un poco más a mi esperando que lo saludara y por supuesto no lo hice esperar recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

— ¡Nos acompañas! —dijo muy efusiva mi amiga de castaños cabellos.

—Lo siento pero vine porque Ryuzaki me lo pidió— le explique separando a mi dulce novio del abrazo que antes nos unía.

—Mmm… Mello esta en problemas, ¿verdad? —comento con una risita mientras le daba ligeros codazos a Matt en uno de sus brazos.

—Nada de eso solo…vine para hablar sobre el viaje de la próxima semana—mi voz se escucho un poco decaída al pronunciar esto último pues me incomodaba mencionarlo frente a Matt pero, el se veía bastante tranquilo y tan solo me sonreía cálidamente como diciendo _Esta bien, no te preocupes._

—ah es cierto—ahora la desanimada parecía ser ella—Bueno ya no te interrumpo mas es mejor si nos vamos—hablo esta vez más rápidamente, intentando que su voz no mostrara sentimiento alguno—Vámonos ya Matt—ya se había alejado un poco y le hacía señas a mi novio para que le siguiera el paso.

—Te lo encargo mucho Linda—le dije alzando un poco mi voz mientras acariciaba los rojos y sedosos cabellos de mi niño justo antes de que se alejase también.

— ¡Claro!, cuenta siempre con ello—había cruzado la calle así que esta vez me gritaba al tiempo que Matt se apuraba un poco para alcanzarla.

Ya ambos se habían alejado completamente cuando vi a otro de mis compañeros aparecer. Era Light quien parecía un poco fatigado y se acercaba presuroso a través del sendero que separaba la casa de la acera.

-Hola- me saludo un poco fatigado, obviamente había olvidado lo de nuestra reunión.

-hola- le respondí mientras dirigía una de mis manos hacia el timbre de la puerta, y presionaba el pequeño botón.

La aguda y molesta melodía no se hizo esperar, pero nosotros tuvimos que permanecer unos pocos minutos de pie en la entrada, pues aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Estaba apunto de accionar nuevamente el timbre, cuando escuchamos pasos provenientes del interior junto con una conocida voz que hablaba tan seriamente como de costumbre.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando a la vista a nuestro amigo de descuidado aspecto, quien sostenía en su diestra un teléfono, por su expresión parecía ser algo importante, por lo que nos ahorramos los saludos y entramos apenas recibimos su permiso. Light tan solo atino a besarlo sutilmente en una de sus mejillas mientras el respondió con un gesto de fastidio.

Finalmente cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros, quedando a merced de lo que parecía ser un Ryuzaki muy molesto.

Ambos chicos transitaban lentamente por la tranquila avenida, era inusual que el trafico y los tumultos de gente fueran tan escasos, pero aparentemente ese día las cosas serían mas apacibles que de costumbre.

-¿Y que haremos hoy exactamente?-pregunto el chico de rojos cabellos, dirigiéndose a su amiga, quien caminaba a su lado.

-Pues, no lo se, tal vez podríamos ir al cine o comer algo en la plaza- respondió la chica en tono dubitativo.

-Pero, acaso Beyond no iba a acompañarnos- pregunto de pronto el oji-verde.

-Ah… si, ¿Por qué?, crees que aun este en la lista de "No dejar entrar"- respondió la de cabellos castaños riendo por lo bajo.

El pelirrojo suspiro cansino, mientras recordaba lo acontecido- Como se le ocurrió atacar a ese empleado solo por equivocarse con su pedido- La chica no pudo evitar soltar una risa aun más sonora.

-Tal parece que todos en tu familia son de carácter fuerte- Linda continuaba hablando con hilaridad en su tono.

-¿De que hablas?- demando el más joven al escuchar la cuestión.

-No me digas que no, Beyond es un maniaco impulsivo, tu un berrinchudo y Ryuzaki un chaperón sobreprotector- Acabo de decir la mayor mientras miraba con una sonrisa divertida a su amigo.

-…- El otro no supo contestarle, pues aunque fuera demasiado cruda con sus palabras, ella estaba en lo cierto – Bueno, con lo de Beyond y Ryuzaki tienes razón- dijo volteando la mirada a un lado mientras hacia un ligero puchero –Pero yo ya no soy tan inmaduro… ya cambie, tu sabes que si- dijo el pelirrojo con algo de sentir en su manera de hablar.

La mayor se dio cuenta de que tal vez había sido demasiado directa con el, por lo que decidió consolar a su amigo pues se dio cuenta de que lo anterior había sido malinterpretado. – Tranquilo, tu sabes que solo bromeo- le dijo, con suavidad mientras lo abrazaba sutilmente – Sobretodo cuando… algo me preocupa- esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro.

El menor se sorprendió por un momento ante la actitud de su amiga por lo que decidió indagar cual era la razón de su preocupación – ¿De que hablas Linda? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- le pregunto separándose lentamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella suspiro pesadamente, como si se preparara para algo difícil de enfrentar – Ya sabes… sobre Mello… yo… ¿Solo quiero saber si estas bien con eso?- en ese momento el menor entendió el porque de la actitud de su amiga cuando encontraron al rubio en la casa de este –La verdad también me siento un poco incomoda, porque nunca hablaste de eso conmigo y, yo sabia que te incomodaba porque el va a irse y… -

-Linda- el joven oji-verde llamo su atención –No te preocupes, no hay porque alterarse por eso, Mello y yo ya discutimos y todo estará bien- le hablo calmadamente, intentando disipar las frustraciones de la mayor –disculpa si antes no te había pedido tu ayuda, la verdad si estaba muy deprimido debido a eso, es que no había querido molestar a nadie, pero ya esta todo bien. Mello y yo lo hablamos y creo que las cosas estarán mas tranquilas-

La otra escucho atentamente las palabras de su amigo y, ahora mas calmada, nuevamente se animo a responderle –Entonces, ¿ustedes aun seguirán juntos?, porque esa no sería una razón para que terminaran lo suyo. De verdad que no había visto a Mello tan feliz desde que lo conocí y tu también has cambiado mucho, para bien –ella le sonrió sinceramente, demostrando que su felicidad era algo importante para ella.

-No te preocupes, en realidad será una bonita experiencia, es decir, el amor a distancia es algo efectivo- el chico sonrió para si mismo, pensando en como podría ser su relación de ahora en delante.

-Eso si tú consigues soportarlo- de nuevo la castaña comenzó a bromear, devolviendo la alegría al ambiente tan tenso que antes se había formado.

-No te emociones, te aseguro que no me veras llorar en ningún momento- el mayor siguió el juego de la otra, uniéndose en sus juguetonas risas.

Ambos prosiguieron con su trayecto acercándose a la plaza comercial, donde se encontrarían con el resto de sus amigos y pasarían un día de lo más relajado, mientras aun podían vivir sin preocupaciones y sin pensar que las cosas podrían complicarse en cualquier momento.


	3. Dia libre

Hola a todos y todas en esta sección ; D

Ofrezco mis más grandes disculpas debido a mi tardanza, pero es que la inspiración ha estado tan ausente en estos días que no me daba para nada. Pero, finalmente conseguí algo para seguir con esta extraña y cursi historia.

Agradezco mucho a Ayiw-KuN-88 y a kaoryciel94 por sus reviews. De verdad me animaron a seguir.

En fin, ahora les dejo el capi y si algo me salió mal o me quedo del asco por favor tengan la amabilidad de decírmelo ^ ^

_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, esta maravillosa obra, lease manga y anime, le pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata. Alabados sean ^ ^ Yo solo utilizo a los personajes para diversión mía y de las fujoshis *w*_

* * *

><p>Recién habían transcurrido alrededor de 40 minutos, desde que Light y yo habíamos llegado a casa de nuestro amigo Ryuzaki. El se había mostrado un poco ausente pues, aparentemente, tenía un asunto muy urgente por atender en el teléfono. Aun no sabíamos con quien se comunicaba al otro lado de la línea.<p>

Mientras tanto, Light y yo nos hallábamos en la sala. Hojeando algunos documentos referentes a nuestra nueva escuela: Algunos folletos, mapas del campus, información sobre los profesores y los edificios donde se impartirían las clases, los dormitorios donde nos hospedaríamos, entre cosas. Para nuestra suerte Ryuzaki había conseguido una habitación para los tres, así no tendríamos que preocuparnos demasiado por convivir con otras personas. Pero aun así Light se mostro preocupado debido a los horarios en los cuales tendría sus clases.

-Vaya, parece que no podre pasar mucho tiempo con Ryuzaki- dijo Light, con gran desilusión en su voz.

-No te aflijas tanto, al menos podrás verlo por las mañanas y por las noches, además eso será todos los días- le respondí, volteando a verlo mientras dejaba caer sobre la mesa unas cuantas hojas –Ya es gran cosa que vayan juntos a la escuela, tu no tendrás que esperar dos largos meses para poder abrazarlo y asegurarte que este bien- el me miro en ese instante, notando el recelo que adquirían mis palabras y mi mirada.

-Todavía te deprime lo de Matt, hermano ya supéralo o si no puedes con esa carga córtalo y ya- me respondió cínico, enarcando una ceja, su manera de reanimarme no era precisamente la mejor de todas – Además eso le gustaría mucho a Ryuzaki, créeme que le encanta la idea de que al fin lo dejes en paz- finalizo, recargándose en el sillón donde nos encontrábamos, con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Eso jamás, me entiendes _jamás_- enfatice lo mas que pude ese jamás –Lo que el piense de nuestra relación esta de mas para mi-

-¿relación?- rio al pronunciar aquella palabra –Amigo, ambos tienen apenas un año de conocerse, lo suyo es puro juego de niños- ahora enserio no sabia si aquello eran solo mentiras para provocarme o si hablaba con la pura verdad –Es una gran sorpresa que hayan durado tanto, hasta ahora- nuevamente había reído, y su mirada denotaba desafío y burla.

Pude haberle gritado todo un diccionario de groserías en diferentes idiomas. Pero decidí ignorar por completo sus comentarios. El aun me creía un niño, pues bien, no le daré el gusto de verme actuar como uno.

-¿Me pregunto si las habitaciones serán espaciosas?- pregunto de pronto viendo algunas fotografías de los dormitorios -¿Las camas serán igual de cómodas? Si solo voy a ver a Ryuzaki por las noches, entonces será bueno aprovechar el tiempo, ¿no crees?- rio ligeramente al decir esto y de nueva cuenta me miraba, esta vez con picardía en sus ojos.

-"Le pido a dios que las habitaciones sean a prueba de ruido"- mentalmente rogué, no seria bueno para mi convivir con esos dos todos los días a todas horas.

De pronto el calmo ambiente de la habitación fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta, abriéndose lentamente, dejando a la vista a Ryuzaki quien parecía estar algo estresado. El suspiro pesadamente antes de sentarse sobre un mueble individual frente a nosotros.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunte al instante notando su expresión un poco cansada.

-Si, por supuesto. Lamento la tardanza tenia que atender algunos asuntos- contesto un poco desanimado.

-No te preocupes- le respondí, sonriendo amistosamente.

-¿Y bien, cuando partiremos?- exclamo Light esta vez, estirando sus brazos cansinamente.

-Este martes, por la mañana- respondió el chico ojeroso – Sera algo temprano, pero es mejor instalarnos antes de que comiencen las clases- continuo hablando mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse hasta una mesa detrás de la sala –Nuestro tren parte a las 7:30, así que asegúrense de no desvelarse la noche anterior, ¿entienden?- puntualizo finalmente mientras se servía un poco de café en una pequeña taza.

-Bien- me puse de pie- Si esto es todo- estaba por dirigirme a la salida de aquella habitación cuando escuche su voz llamándome.

-¿Cuál es la prisa Mello? ¿A dónde vas con tanta urgencia?- su voz adquirió cierto tinte acusador, obviamente siempre era así conmigo.

-Pues… a ningún lugar en especial… solo por ahí- respondí con cierto temor, intentando no ser demasiado obvio con mis intenciones.

-De acuerdo- tan solo me respondió, sonando conforme –Si ves a Matt puedes pedirle… No, decirle que por favor no regrese tarde- obviamente aquello era una advertencia para mi, y no para Matt, Ryuzaki de verdad disfrutaba molestándome.

-Claro, si es que llego a verlo se lo diré- el bufo al escuchar mi respuesta, como sea no me importaba lo que el pensara, ahora solo me interesaba pasar estos últimos días con mi dulce pelirrojo.

Finalmente cruce la puerta para salir de la sala y dirigirme hasta la puerta principal.

En la habitación aun quedaban un chico de cabellos azabaches, bebiendo gustoso un muy cargado café y un chico de castaños cabellos, quien sonreía afable al observar lo curioso que se veía su novio al degustar su bebida favorita. Entonces este se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde el moreno se encontraba. Lo abrazo por detrás y acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro de este.

-Sabes, nosotros también deberíamos aprovechar el día- susurro insinuante, sobre la oreja de Ryuzaki.

-Si deberíamos- respondió el otro con aire desinteresado.

-Vamos Ryuzaki, últimamente has estado muy cansado por el asunto del viaje y lo de la compañía de tu padre, tu también mereces descansar- esta vez se acerco al cuello de este, respirando lenta y seductoramente. El chico de oscuros cabellos simulaba resistirse ante los mimos de su pareja, con el propósito de tentarlo aun más.

-Y… ¿Qué sugieres?- inquirió este, volteando su vista para mirar fijamente a los claros ojos del de cabellos cobrizos.

-Ya veremos- contesto Light, antes de tomar el mentón de su novio para depositar un muy tierno y dulce beso en los labios de este.

* * *

><p>El ambiente en aquella plaza comercial era de lo mas apacible. Aun a pesar de ser de uno de los días más agradables del verano, el lugar lucia de lo más tranquilo, sin multitudes que opacaran el amigable entorno.<p>

Frente a uno de los establecimientos de comida rápida se hallaban parte de la fila un joven de blancos cabellos, junto con una chica castaña y un pelirrojo.

-Nunca antes me había pasado semejante vergüenza- comento la chica castaña con cierta ofensa en su hablar.

-Lo peor es que ahora somos parte del muro de "Prohibido entrar"- continuo el chico alvino.

-Bien, pero al menos solo fue eso- comento con resignacion el pelirrojo –Pudieron habernos arrestado-

Los tres chicos avanzaron en la fila donde se encontraban, tomaron sus pedidos y se dirigieron a una zona continua en donde había diversas mesitas tipo playeras. En una de ellas el resto de los chicos esperaba al trío.

Se acercaron a una mesita cerca de una fuente y tomaron asiento. Entregaron los pedidos que el resto de los chicos había pedido y se dispusieron a comer.

-Oye, esto no es lo que te pedí- de pronto había reclamado Beyond, quien miraba con asco una ensalada.

-Ese será tu castigo- le respondió Linda con simpleza.

-¿Castigo? ¿Por qué?- contesto con algo de confusión el de ojos rojos.

-Ah, no lo sé. Tal vez por haber usado tu teléfono en el cine o porque le gritaste al gerente cuanto te pidió que lo apagaras o ¡ya se!, por casi matarlo cuanto te pidió que salieras de la sala- el sarcasmo se denotaba en cada palabra pronunciada por la chica.

Aquello no inicio más que una de las habituales discusiones entre la castaña y el azabache. Escenas como esa eran ya una costumbre entre ambos amigos, vivían de peleas, a veces amigables, a veces más bruscas, pero al fin y al cabo ya todos estaban acostumbrados a eso.

…

Algo presuroso el chico de blondos cabellos se encontraba a una calle de aquel centro comercial. Estaba más que ansioso por poder encontrarse con su adorado novio y poder disfrutar, junto a él, el mayor tiempo posible.

Finalmente atravesó la última calle, cruzo la puerta de cristal y se dirigió hasta la gran fuente que se encontraba en el centro de aquel lugar. Tomo su celular y marco ansioso el número del pelirrojo.

-_Hola-_ respondió el, intentando no escucharse demasiado aliviado.

-Matt, soy yo. Termine lo que tenía que hacer con tu hermano así que…- el chico dudo un poco buscando provocar al menor.

-_Ya estas libre_- contesto el pelirrojo del otro lado del teléfono, mas ansioso que antes –_Entonces ya puedes estar conmigo_- volvió a decir algo tímido, y con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Sí, ¿Dónde estás?- Mello se apresuró a preguntar.

El pelirrojo le dijo exactamente en donde se encontraba, Mello estaba por demás apurado y a la vez ansioso por poder encontrarse con él. Subió al segundo nivel del centro comercial por las escaleras eléctricas. Luego de eso se dirigió al área donde se ubicaban los negocios de comida y diviso la zona en donde se encontraban las mesas. A lo lejos pudo ver, cerca de una pequeña fuente, que sus amigos se encontraban ahí.

-Hola- se acercó hasta donde Matt se encontraba y le beso tiernamente en la mejilla, provocándole al menor un adorable sonrojo.

-Por favor no hagan eso en público- comento Beyond con cierto desagrado.

-Tú has hecho cosas peores Beyond- le respondió el rubio sentándose junto al pelirrojo.

-Sí, Beyond, cuéntale lo que paso hace un rato- de pronto se escuchó la voz de Near inquisitivo, pero neutro como habituaba.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- pregunto con una ligera risita el de mirada azulada.

-Nada, solo fuimos al cine- respondió despreocupado.

-Más bien, nos corrieron del cine- se apuró a contestar Linda, con obvia molestia.

-¿Por qué?- nuevamente pregunto el rubio entre risas.

-Pues porque a este imbécil se le ocurrió golpear al gerente cuando le pidió que apagara su teléfono en la sala- nuevamente interrumpió Linda.

-Otra vez- respondió el rubio, fallando en el intento por contener las sonoras risas que aquello le provocaba.

Cuando los chicos habían terminado de comer se dispusieron a seguir disfrutando de la tarde en aquel centro comercial. Mello decidió acompañarlos por un rato, pues hacía ya algún tiempo que no salía en compañía de otras personas. Además un descanso de vez en cuando no le venía mal a nadie.

Pasaron el tiempo visitando algunas de las tiendas, conversando apaciblemente, de vez en cuando la chica castaña y el de ojos rojos tenían alguna discusión, pero estas eran contenidas por el pelirrojo y el albino.

Pasaron algunas horas, cuando se dieron cuenta el ocaso estaba muy cerca, por lo que decidieron dar por terminado el día y regresarían a sus hogares.

-Bueno, ha sido un día maravilloso- comento Linda con simpleza –pero ya nos veremos mañana.

-Sí, ya estoy muy cansado- hablo Near esta vez – ¿Gevanni te acompaño a tu casa?- se dirigió a su acompañante de cabellos negros.

-Por supuesto- respondió el azabache, abrazándolo.

-Matt, ¿Quieres que también te acompañe?- Mello le hablo al menor, dulcemente, acariciando sus cabellos.

-No prefieres dar una vuelta por el parque, aun no estoy cansado- respondió el de suplicante mirada esmeralda.

-Claro- contesto en un dulce susurro - ¿Eso si no te importa Beyond, puedo llevármelo un rato?- volteo a ver al otro que parecía por completo ajeno ante la situación.

-Ah, sí como quieras- respondió indiferente.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos después- se despidió Mello, comenzando a emprender su camino junto a Matt.

-Claro, nos vemos- hablo esta vez la castaña, yéndose por su lado.

-Adiós- al unísono hablaron Near y Gevanni.

Beyond tan solo hizo un ademan con su mano a modo de despedida y avanzo por su cuenta.

* * *

><p>Bien, que tal ha quedado ^^ horrible, feo, del nabo (ni idea que significa, pero muchos lo dicen xD)<p>

Ya estoy escribiendo el que sigue, prometo que habra mas accion por parte de los M, y cuando digo accion ñ_ñ me refiero a que habra algo de lemon *w* bueno tal vez lime, porque aun no me acostumbro a escribir ese tipo de cosas jeje bien ojala les hay gustado, me despido n/n


	4. Amor

Hola de nuevo!^^

De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que justo cuando ya tenía la mitad del capi escrito a la maldita computadora se le ocurrio descomponerse, y pues se me borro todo el documento ..

Pero bueno, finalmente consegui exprimir lo suficiente a mi condenado cerebro para sacar el nuevo capi, que viene con: lemon *-*. Aunque sinceramente no me ha gustado del todo como ha quedado, creo que es mas bien un tipo lime, pero bueno ya les habia dicho que era la primera vez que escribia algo asi, asi que... pues sin mas por decir las invito a leer el capi, cualquier sugerencia, queja, abucheo que quieran dar sera bien recibido por mi /.

Asi que, pues a leer ^^

* * *

><p>El agitado chico de oscuros cabellos respiraba pausadamente, sentado en aquel sillón con el castaño encima de él, besándole el cuello. Light disfrutaba en demasía aquel contacto que ahora mismo experimentaba, mas Ryuzaki no podía hacer lo mismo. A pesar de disfrutar de momentos así con su novio, que usualmente ocupaba todo pensamiento suyo, esta vez era alguien más quien llenaba y preocupaba su mente.<p>

-L-Light- consiguió articular, reprimiendo fuertes suspiros – ¿Podrías detenerte, por favor?

-¿Por qué?- le respondió este, con una ligera risita al notar lo indispuesto que se encontraba el otro.

-Porque… estoy preocupado- respondió, acomodándose y alejándose un poco del castaño –Nos vamos de aquí en dos días y no puedo evitarlo, me preocupo demasiado por…

-Matt- acabo de decir Light, leyéndole el pensamiento. Ryuzaki solo pudo mirarlo con una muy desanimada sonrisa, esperando no haber decepcionado al castaño.

-Lo siento, después tendremos más tiempo para nosotros, pero por ahora solo quisiera estar con mi hermano. Ya lo he ignorado bastante y no quiero que vuelva a sentirse rechazado-

-Sí, pero, tampoco lo asfixies demasiado. Dale un poco de espacio para llevar su vida como a él le gusta, también debe aprender a ser más independiente.

Ryuzaki no pudo evitar pasar su vista sobre una de las paredes de la habitación. En ella se encontraba un reloj digital que marcaba las 9:32. Aquello lo puso un poco nervioso, pues se suponía que sus hermanos lo llamaran apenas regresaran a casa. De inmediato saco su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a marcar el número que por supuesto sabía de memoria. El teléfono sonó al menos 6 veces hasta que finalmente alguien respondió.

-_Hola_- contesto desinteresada y aparentemente somnolienta la ya conocida voz.

-¿Beyond?- se aseguró Ryuzaki, preguntando con un deje de nerviosismo en su tono.

-_Ah, hola Ryu, ¿Qué tal?_- respondió, aun desinteresado.

-¿Cómo que "Que tal"? Se supone que me llamarías en cuanto regresaran a casa- se le escuchaba bastante molesto.

-_Perdóname, mama_- regreso con cinismo el ojirojo- _Cuando llegue estaba algo agotado y me quede dormido, recién acabo de despertarme_- comento con una risita, intentando destensar el ambiente.

El mayor suspiro, intentando calmarse –Bien, ¿Y Matt?-

Beyond demoro unos segundos, pensando e intentando recordar –_Ah, creo que aun esta con Mello_- respondió de nuevo con desinterés, mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-¡Como que no está!- Esta vez Ryuzaki descargaba toda la frustración que antes había tratado de ocultar, y aquel grito provoco que Light, sentado a su lado, se estremeciera también –Lo dejaste solo… y ¿A dónde se supone que fue?-

-_Mm… dijeron algo sobre ir al parque y pasear un rato_- respondió, pensativo, pero a la vez indiferente.

-Son casi las 10 de la noche, ¿Qué demonios esperan hacer tan tarde?-

_-¿Y tú que crees?-_ interrogo Beyond, obviamente esperando que la pregunta lo desquiciara aún más.

-…- Ryuzaki guardo un muy incómodo y preocupante silencio, mirando tan solo al vacío y provocando preocupación en Light.

-Ryu, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso?- pregunto el castaño, hablando tranquilamente, esperando a que este respondiera.

-_oh, entonces Light está contigo_- Beyond hablaba sentenciosamente, con el propósito de molestar aún más a su hermano mayor, aquello le divertía demasiado –_Dime entonces, ¿Por qué Matt no puede hacer ya sabes que cosas con Mello si tú haces lo mismo con Light? Hermano eso no se vale_- Beyond rio cínicamente al pronunciar cada una de sus palabras.

En ese momento Ligth tomo el teléfono de las manos de Ryuzaki, dispuesto a cortar la llamada –Beyond, voy a colgar- le dijo en tono serio.

-_Que_ _ahora no se despiden…_ -no pudo terminar su frase pues Light había cerrado el teléfono, cortando así la conversación.

El castaño se acercó un poco más al otro, dispuesto a tranquilizarlo. Pero el azabache no le dio el tiempo necesario pues inmediatamente se puso de pie y se encamino tan rápido como pudo hasta la salida.

-Ryuzaki, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto un poco consternado el castaño quien también se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse al otro.

-A donde más, a buscar a mí hermano- contesto, apurado, posando su mano en la manija de la puerta.

-¿Y que harás cuando lo encuentres? Reprenderlo y avergonzarlo por una estupidez, Ryuzaki deberías pensar mejor las cosas- comento Light en tono serio, pero comprensivo mientras evitaba que el otro saliera por la puerta.

-Light, pero yo… tengo que cuidarlo- respondió Ryuzaki, aun un poco consternado.

-Lo sé- le respondió, aun sereno posando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros –pero, también debes darle espacio para que el haga su vida, así él te tendrá confianza suficiente como para hablarte de cosas que podrían resultar algo incomodas- termino, con una leve y apacible sonrisa.

Ryuzaki medito por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente, luego de suspirar pesadamente decidió hablar –Bien, tu ganas, pero ¿Qué hare hasta entonces?-

-Bueno, casi son las diez así que porque no salimos a pasear y comer algo por ahí, así podremos charlar más apaciblemente y cuando te tranquilices lo buscaremos, pero recuerda no ser demasiado duro con él.

-Está bien, ya que- respondió el azabache, sin más por decir. Nuevamente había sido derrotado.

:-:

La habitación permanecía parcialmente silenciosa y casi sumida en la oscuridad. La televisión encendida era la única fuente de luz y sonido alguna, el chico blondo permanecía sentado en el suelo al pie de la cama observando casi somnoliento la pantalla mientras tanto el pelirrojo yacía completamente rendido ante los brazos de morfeo en el cómodo colchón.

Aquella pudo haber sido la perfecta oportunidad para comenzar un acto mucho más arriesgado. Efectivamente, ambos habían decidido ir a pasear por el parque, pero viendo que aún se encontraba bastante concurrido decidieron ir a un lugar un poco más privado. El apartamento de Mello se encontraba muy cerca de ahí por lo que decidieron encaminarse directo a aquel lugar. Habían entrado en la habitación del rubio con la pura intención de ver la televisión y obviamente pasar algunos momentos juntos.

Pero el rubio había comenzado a sentirse un poco incómodo por lo que termino en el suelo, lejos del pelirrojo y lejos de la tentación de hacer algo indebido y por demás vulgar. Ahora mismo se había levantado de su lugar para ver a Matt quien dormía tranquilamente, su respiración se escuchaba tan tranquila y provocaba cierto enternecimiento en Mello. Este se sentó en el borde de la cama para poder observarlo mejor. Le acaricio suavemente una de las mejillas, provocando que este se moviera un poco quedando boca arriba. El rubio no pudo evitar acercarse demasiado al menor, posando una de sus manos en la cintura del otro para finalmente acercarse a sus dulces y rosados labios que se encontraban entreabiertos, tentándolo aún más.

Lo beso con ternura y sin estremecerse demasiado, no deseaba despertarlo y provocar un malentendido en la situación. Pasaron algunos segundos y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió de pronto como una mano lo empujaba, tomándolo por la espalda, obligándolo a mantener su postura. Y efectivamente se trataba de Matt que, aparentemente no se encontraba tan dormido como parecía, y que ahora besaba con el mismo deseo al mayor.

Sujeto más a Mello con ambos brazos, obligándolo a subir completamente en la cama, con sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas mientras él lo abrazaba con más efusividad que antes, pero finalmente el oxígeno se hizo necesario por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

-Ya despertaste- dijo algo nervioso el rubio arrodillándose a un lado del otro.

Matt solo asintió lentamente, mientras sonreía de manera tímida, aunque denotando cierta malicia en sus ojos. El silencio se extendió por algunos segundos más, incomodando demasiado al chico blondo quien desviaba su mirada hacia los lados, evitando a toda costa los ojos de Matt.

-Y-yo… ya es algo tarde, es mejor si te llevo a tu casa- dijo comenzando a levantarse, pero fue detenido por Matt quien tomo uno de sus brazos.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- le respondió, con su voz hecha apenas un susurro, mientras miraba suplicante al otro – Aun no es tan tarde- se acerco mas a él -¿Por qué no mejor terminamos lo de antes?- le susurro al oído seductoramente, causando de inmediato un escalofrió al mayor.

-¿De qué hablas?- le respondió nervioso, tomándolo de los hombros y alejándolo.

-¿Antes? Cuando me besaste, ¿Qué planeabas hacerme?- interrogo con una muy maliciosa sonrisa.

-N-nada- respondió, aun nervioso.

-¿Nada o algo?- le planteo de nuevo, aun con aquella expresión tan siniestra y, ¿tierna?, era todo un misterio – ¿No crees que sería un desperdicio?

-¿Qué cosa, Matt?- el rubio intentaba tranquilizarse de todas las maneras posibles y consiguió relajar un poco su voz.

-Ya sabes… -ahora sus ojos denotaban timidez –Estar tu y yo aquí, sin nadie, _solos… _- había denotado sobretodo aquella última palabra, consiguiendo que Mello entendiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Tu quieres…? - no hizo falta que terminara la oración, pues la dulce mirada de Matt lo decía todo –Matt, no creo que ahora sea el momento. Sería mejor si esperáramos- le dijo, serenamente, esperando no decepcionarlo.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser el momento? Te irás en unos días y no sé cuándo podremos vernos de nuevo… - respondió cabizbajo el pelirrojo, con tristeza en cada una de sus palabras.

-Matt… -susurro el mayor, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba más al otro para abrazarlo. Le dolía hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, pero ¿no era lo más responsable que podía hacer? Es decir, `el asunto´ no le era indiferente para nada, pero el hecho de que fuera con Matt si le alteraba demasiado. No deseaba herirlo, por equivocaciones que serían de su completa responsabilidad. Por otro lado, estaba el punto de vista de Matt, ¿quizás debería aprovechar esa oportunidad?, ¿quizás no tendrían otro momento mejor? Bien, solo debía asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran seguros de eso.

-Matt- volvió a susurrar suavemente, estrechando más el cuerpo del menor. De pronto comenzó a besarlo, en su mejilla, subió lentamente a su oreja, causándole un ligero estremecimiento. El menor volteo a verlo, algo confundido, Mello sonrió amplia y burlonamente –Lo ves, aun no estás listo-

Matt aun confundido y enarcando una ceja, le respondió algo molesto –claro que lo estoy- se separo de él, deshaciendo el abrazo

-Eres un niño- le contesto con burla nuevamente –como esperas hacer cosas de adultos, si aun no has madurado, pequeño-

-¡Que no lo soy! Soy más maduro que tu- le contesto, haciendo una mueca que lo hacía parecer un niñito enojado, Mello adoraba tanto cuando se ponía de esa manera.

Mello se acerco mas a él, pero el pelirrojo retrocedió un poco, aun fastidiado, y volteo su mirada a un lado. El rubio no se rindió y tomo su rostro con una de sus manos, obligándolo a voltear directo a sus ojos. Matt aun parecía un poco molesto, pero el solo mirar ese par de hermosos ojos azules lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco, comenzando a caer ante él. No pudieron evitarlo por más tiempo y finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso, tan tierno como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Así siguieron algunos minutos, Matt sentado en la cama y Mello de rodillas junto a él. Pero pronto el rubio se canso un poco de aquella posición, por lo que recostó a Matt y se acomodo sobre él. Matt lo abrazo por el cuello mientras el rubio coloco una de sus manos en la cadera del otro, disfrutaba tanto aquel contacto, sin embargo tuvieron que romper aquel beso cuando el aire se hizo necesario. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, y se miraban un poco nerviosos. Mello no supo exactamente las palabras que debía decir, así que dejo que sus acciones hablaran por él.

Se acerco nuevamente a Matt y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios para luego bajar a su cuello, haciendo que este temblara un poco -¿Estás seguro?- le dijo, serenamente mientras aun lo besaba.

La respiración de Matt aun agitada, le permitió apenas decir, de manera tímida, pero muy segura – Si, Mello, si quiero- abrazo al chico por la espalda mientras este aun lo besaba dulcemente en el cuello. Matt respiraba muy pausadamente, y pronto comenzó a dar ligeros suspiros al sentir que el mayor lo mordía un poco entre cada beso. Mello se detuvo de pronto y se levanto para quitarse la chaqueta negra que usaba, Matt también se levanto para ayudarlo. Luego de esto lo miro con una tímida sonrisa, seguidamente le dio un corto beso para luego quitarle el chaleco que también vestía, bajo el cierre lentamente y se lo quito por completo. Al ver su pecho, tan marcado y atractivo, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar acercarse para besarlo tiernamente. Mello acaricio la cabeza del menor mientras realizaba aquellas caricias, sintiendo sus cabellos tan sedosos, pronto el tuvo la necesidad de mimarlo también por lo que tomo de la camisa del otro y comenzó a levantarla para quitársela finalmente.

Comenzó a acariciar y a besar tiernamente su pecho, mientras Matt también paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, se acerco para besar su rubia melena, y Mello lo sorprendió, acercándose de pronto, para plantarle un beso en sus labios, lo tomo de la cintura acercándolo aun más hacia él, mientras el menor rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. El rubio volvió a tomarlo desprevenido al obligarlo a abrir un poco su boca y comenzar a acariciar su lengua con la propia. Ambos comenzaron a explorar la cavidad ajena, en aquel enlace tan dulce y ansiado por ambos.

Volvieron a recostarse sobre la cama, Mello encima de Matt, teniendo sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Matt lo tomaba de la nuca, obviamente no deseaba que aquel apasionado beso terminara.

Y conforme pasaban los minutos los besos y las caricias propiciadas por ambos jóvenes aumentaban al mismo tiempo que sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas. Los jadeos y suspiros no se hacían esperar, ambos habían ansiado por mucho tiempo aquel momento tan especial y definitivamente lo disfrutarían al máximo. El placer iba en aumento al tiempo que el resto de sus prendas iban desapareciendo.

Matt apenas podía contener su respiración, el rubio se encontraba excitándole en aquella zona tan íntima suya, con los rápidos y agiles movimientos de su mano la cual pronto fue sustituida por su propia boca estremeciendo y encantando al mismo tiempo al menor de ellos. Pronto la cavidad del rubio se vio invadida por la esencia del pelirrojo, deleitándole de sobre manera.

Había sido de verdad una experiencia de lo más maravillosa, pero ambos deseaban llegar hasta el final, querían unirse aun más de lo que ya estaban. Matt deseaba formar parte de la persona que más quería en el mundo, anhelaba tanto ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

El rubio preparo con sumo cuidado el cuerpo del pelirrojo, dispuesto a llegar hasta donde él se lo permitiese. Con delicadeza comenzó a penetrarlo, esperando a que el menor se acostumbrara a la experiencia. Continúo con ligeras embestidas, escuchando las sonoras y placenteras respuestas del otro en forma de suspiros y jadeos, cada una aun más seductora que la anterior.

Aumento aun más el ritmo de sus movimientos, siendo ayudado por el pelirrojo quien golpeaba sus caderas contra las del rubio, volviendo así las sensaciones igual de placenteras para ambos. El vaivén para ambos pareció durar una eternidad, sus cuerpos chocaban mutuamente y sus interiores se estremecían de deliciosas formas. Pero finalmente ambos sintieron el clímax llegar, ambos culminaron el acto con un sonoro jadeo, además de la cálida semilla de Mello depositada en el interior de Matt, y la de este en el pecho del rubio.

Ambos jóvenes, agotados y sudorosos, quedaron juntos, recostados uno al lado del otro. Aun intentaban regular sus respiraciones, cuando se miraron tímidamente y, ruborizados, ambos se dieron un tierno abrazo. Mello acaricio la mejilla del otro mientras le miraba dulcemente a los ojos.

-Te amo- pronuncio casi en un inaudible susurro, que fue captado con emoción y dulzura por el menor.

-Yo también- le respondió con sincera timidez y se acomodo en el pecho del mayor, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, parecía muy cansado y a punto de ceder ante el sueño.

-Matt- le susurro despacio –No te duermas…- volvió a hablar quedito, pero agitándolo suavemente.

-mmm, solo unos minutos- se quejo tiernamente, aun acostado.

-Pero tenemos que irnos- le dijo, intentando no sonar muy preocupado –Ya es muy tarde- asevero nuevamente, pero el menor parecía renuente a obedecer.


	5. Despedida

Hola ^ ^

Después de años finalmente pude terminar el capi XDDD Estoy tan feliz, al menos por una vez he logrado sentirme así, la facu enserio que me está matando D Apenas y he podido dormir bien, bueno al menos al menos existen las pasti… digo el café D si no se crean.

En el capi pasado se me paso, pero ahora si quiero agradecerle a todo el público lindo que me ha estado siguiendo y esperando, gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo / y qué bueno que disfruten tanto la historia, bueno hoy el capi será algo triste (el título lo dice ), pero no se apuren que se pondrá peor xDD je no es cierto o si.

Dedicado a: kaoryciel94, DarkFairytale (amo sus oneshotes ñ_ñ), my-sixteen-panics, meyamoadriytu (lamento que esperaras tanto con el capi pasado), y por supuesto a Ayiw-KuN-88 quien fue la primera en leerme, muchas gracias w.

Bueno, ahora sin más, a leer.

* * *

><p>La noche se encontraba en su cumbre, la medianoche estaba más que cercana. Pero ni siquiera esto era impedimento para la gran cantidad de jóvenes adolescentes que aun disfrutaban de la soledad y tranquilidad de las calles, gozando al máximo de la preciada temporada vacacional. Cada quien aprovechaba el tiempo de diferentes formas, en actividades serenas o de las mas alocadas. Definitivamente las calles del pequeño condado de Cardiff en Inglaterra nunca antes habían estado tan animadas.<p>

Dos figuras resaltaban de entre los pequeños barullos de adolescentes. Ambos, castaño y azabache, se diferenciaban por su lento, pero no por eso tranquilo, andar.

-¿En dónde te dijo que estarían?- cuestiono Light quien caminaba justo detrás del apurado chico ojeroso.

-Solo me dijo que estarían paseando en el parque, imagino que será el que se encuentra cerca de la escuela- le contesto indiferente Ryuzaki, quien parecía un poco desesperado.

-Bueno, pues, hay que ir- respondió sin más el castaño, dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que su querido azabache se tranquilizara.

:-:

Mientras que la atmosfera en la mayoría de las locaciones parecía ser de lo más juerguista para algunos, para otros el ambiente nunca antes había sido tan romántico.

La plaza contrastaba por su tranquilidad y delicia nocturna, agregando para ambos jóvenes el mejor lugar para pasar unos últimos instantes juntos.

Mello se encontraba sentado sobre el fresco pasto, sus piernas abiertas, con Matt justo en medio de estas siendo abrazado por el otro con gran dulzura mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la del pelirrojo.

Ambos respiraban tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban de aquella maravillosa noche.

-Creí que me llevarías a mi casa- pregunto de pronto Matt, rompiendo el silencio.

-Esa era la idea- respondió Mello, alivianado. Momentos antes, cuando aun se encontraban en su apartamento, había recibido un mensaje a su teléfono de parte de Light, informándole que él y Ryuzaki irían hacia el parque, donde se supone ambos habrían estado, para buscarlos.

Por suerte habían llegado antes que el sobreprotector e histérico Ryuzaki apareciera, salvándose así de la incomoda situación de dar explicaciones por su ausencia.

Mello acaricio tiernamente la sedosa cabellera de Matt para luego comenzar a besarlo repetidamente, el pelirrojo reacciono ante las caricias y, en un rápido movimiento, se giro para sorprender al rubio y provocar que los besos cayeran justo en sus labios. El pelirrojo envolvió el cuello del rubio con sus brazos e intensifico aun más ese último beso del rubio, quien por supuesto no pudo negarse ni un segundo. Al terminar el dulce enlace ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, perdidos mutuamente en la mirada del otro.

-Te quiero, Mello- le dijo Matt, completamente enamorado.

-Y yo a ti- le respondió, con sincero enternecimiento.

Matt siguió mirándolo unos segundos más, antes de suspirar y ruborizarse notoriamente –Definitivamente no podre olvidar esta noche jamás- comento, desviando la mirada, un poco apenado.

-Yo tampoco- le siguió el rubio, también ruborizado –Pero Matt, sobre eso… - cambio su tono por uno más serio.

-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues, solo… no le cuentes a nadie de esto, si- confeso finalmente, con una mirada suplicante y al mismo tiempo temerosa, pero sin dejar de lado el tono apenado en su voz.

Matt le miro unos segundos, curioso y luego sonrió con ternura –Claro, no te apures por eso. No son cosas de las que me guste hablar con otras personas- declaro con una amplia sonrisita satisfactoria.

-Gracias, es un alivio. Aun si Linda o Near te preguntan por algo así entre nosotros, no se los cuentes de acuerdo- volvió a asegurar el chico de aun temerosa mirada.

-Tranquilo, te lo prometo- pronuncio finalmente Matt, acariciando sutilmente su mejilla para calmarlo un poco.

Como respuesta ante aquella satisfactoria declaración, el rubio volvió a besarle en los labios esta vez tomándolo de la cintura y estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Aquella se estaba volviendo una noche realmente encantadora… hasta que apareció una muy inesperada compañía.

-ejem- justo detrás de ellos se escucho el cómo alguien se aclaraba la garganta estrepitosamente. Ambos interrumpieron el beso al mismo tiempo, para luego girarse y notar a un muy fastidiado Ryuzaki con los brazos cruzados –Disculpen, espero no interrumpir-

-ah, hola Ryu, ¿Qué tal?- dijo Mello, algo apenado por haber sido sorprendido de esa manera.

-Hola, hermano- dijo también Matt, algo curioso por verlo tan tarde en aquel lugar – ¿Qué haces aquí?-prosiguió, aun con curiosidad.

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo- comenzó a hablar el azabache, acercándose a ambos –Matt, te das cuenta de lo tarde que es, ya pasan de las doce- sentencio seriamente y con una amarga mueca.

-Lo sé, discúlpame- contesto algo apenado el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-En realidad, Ryuzaki… -interrumpió de pronto el rubio, también poniéndose de pie –Fue por mi culpa, yo… quería pasar un rato con él y lo traje aquí, lamento si te preocupe- contesto finalmente algo nervioso, pero con tal de defender a Matt el podría culparse de cualquier cosa.

Ryuzaki le miro por algunos segundos, dubitativo, pero finalmente pudo atreverse a decir algo –Esta bien Mello, al menos se que solo estuvieron por aquí, y no paso nada malo, ¿Cierto?- los miro a ambos, comprensivo, haciéndoles saber que no ya no se hallaba tan molesto –Pero Matt, te estuve llamando hace una hora más o menos, ¿No trajiste tu teléfono?-

-Sí, quizás la batería se… - Matt busco su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero pronto recordó que lo había olvidado en la habitación de Mello, sobre la mesa de noche.

-Se te habrá olvidado en mí…- iba a decir el rubio.

-¡Chaqueta!- se apuro a contestar el pelirrojo.

Ryuzaki lo miro con algo de curiosidad –Sí, recuerda que cuando estuvimos en el centro comercial te olvidaste de tu chaqueta y mi teléfono te lo había dado, ¿lo recuerdas?- contesto, con sumo nerviosismo, temiendo que Ryuzaki descubriera la mentira.

-ah…, cierto, Near me llamo y me dijo que la guardaría hasta mañana, si ya lo recordé- dijo el rubio, intentando cubrir la pequeña mentira que su novio había dicho.

La escena se había tornado un poco incomoda para ambos, pues se sentían demasiado nerviosos con la interrogante mirada de él azabache, quien al parecer no estaba del todo convencido con sus argumentos. Por suerte para ambos, la tensión que de pronto los había invadido había sido, muy para su fortuna, interrumpida por Light quien apareció de pronto detrás de ellos.

-Hola chicos- dijo él, sonriente.

-Hola- dijeron ambos, rubio y pelirrojo, con sus voces denotando nerviosismo – ¿Qué haces por aquí, tu también?- cuestiono el rubio, esperando poder deshacer sus nervios.

-Bueno, yo venía junto con Ryuzaki, pero comencé a sentirme un poco mal así que llegue a una tienda por algo de agua mientras Ryuzaki se adelantaba- respondió sin más.

-Sí, así es- dijo con serenidad el azabache –Disculpa por no esperarte, pero Matt y yo ya nos íbamos- dirigió su seria mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

Matt, al escuchar aquello dirigió su rostro hacia Mello -Nos vemos mañana- fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir el chico blondo, con una ligera sonrisa. Matt también le sonrió con timidez, caminando después junto a su hermano. Ambos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente para luego perderse de la vista de los dos chicos que quedaron allí. Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos más, hasta que fue el castaño quien se decidió a hablar.

-Confiesa- dijo de pronto, confundiendo al rubio.

-¿Confesar que?- repitió con hastío el rubio aun sin entender a que se refería el otro.

-Vamos, fue mucho tiempo el que estuvieron solos, y yo no me creí ese cuento del celular para nada- rio el castaño –además dijiste que sería una noche inolvidable ¿cierto?- le dijo, ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa y levantando insinuante sus cejas.

-¿Estuviste escuchando todo este tiempo?- pregunto con evidente molestia el rubio, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Pues claro, creí que los descubriría haciendo otra cosa, pero por suerte no paso nada- respondió de nueva cuenta indiferente de que esto le causara estrés a su amigo.

-Yagami en verdad eres un odioso- le contesto con molestia antes de comenzar a caminar para salir del parque. Light le siguió y siguieron juntos por el mismo camino.

-No te molestes tanto, solo lo hice para asegurarme de que Ryuzaki no los sorprendiera en otra ´situación´- de nuevo respondió con indiferencia, pero con una ligera sonrisita adornando su expresión –además no soy de los que cuentan chismes, así que no te preocupes, por nada- esta vez, aunque algo burlón, Light pareció decir aquello de manera sincera.

-¿En serio?- cuestiono el rubio, algo sorprendido.

-Si, en serio- respondió Light con una amistosa y ahora nada burlona sonrisa. Mello le miro unos segundos, serio, para luego sonreír también con gratitud –Gracias, Light-

-No es nada- respondió, sin más, para luego seguir su camino mientras Mello le acompañaba a paso tranquilo.

:-:

Mientras tanto los dos chicos que momentos antes se habían retirado, caminaban en silencio hacia su hogar. Matt unos pasos detrás de su hermano, algo preocupado, pues este no había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron del parque.

-Ryuzaki- se atrevió finalmente a hablar, temeroso.

-Si- respondió el mayor.

-¿Estas molesto?- le pregunto temeroso aun caminando lentamente detrás de él. Mas el mayor se detuvo repentinamente para luego girarse y verlo directamente a los ojos.

-No, Matt- le dijo seriamente, sin quitar su mirada de el chico ojiverde, pero este se sintió un poco nervioso por lo que desvió su vista a un lado.

-¿seguro?- volvió a preguntar, tímidamente, con apenas un susurro. Su mirada, aun perdida en la nada, no vio venir a su hermano quien se acerco para darle un cálido abrazo.

-No, Matt, no lo estoy, yo… solo…- comenzó a decir, nervioso, con su voz también tímida- No sé cómo hablar de estas cosas contigo- termino de decir, aun nervioso.

-¿Estas cosas?- dijo curioso el ojiverde.

-Sí, ya sabes… Tú eres mi hermano y… puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que quieras, cualquier cosa- por más que intentara no podía sonar más seguro de lo que él quería. A pesar de ser el hermano mayor aun era un principiante en demasiadas cosas, sobre todo en ser un buen guía –Últimamente me has preocupado bastante porque no siento que haya sido un buen hermano para ti, y me da mucho miedo irme y dejarte solo- finalmente pudo decirle aquello que tanto temor le causaba.

El silencio se extendió por algunos segundos, en los cuales el chico mayor desvió su mirada, un poco apenado por lo que antes había dicho. Matt, sin embargo, se sintió confundido por algunos momentos, pero pronto en su rostro se dibujo una muy tímida sonrisa y seguidamente se acerco nuevamente a su hermano para abrazarlo.

-Gracias, Ryuzaki, pero…- se separo un poco de el –Soy yo quien debería pedirte una disculpa. Sé que ha sido duro para ti ser un hermano mayor, pero es solo porque yo te he puesto muy difíciles las cosas- termino de decir finalmente, aun sin soltar a su hermano, pero dirigiendo su mirada a un lado.

Ryuzaki, con suma ternura, acaricio la cabeza del menor, revolviendo sus rojizos cabellos y luego sonriendo le miro de nuevo a los ojos –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, para cualquier cosa, solo… habla conmigo- le dijo, aun con su tímida sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Matt volvió a acercarse para abrazarlo, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor –te voy a extrañar.

-Yo también-

:-:

Con gran cansancio y suma desesperación el chico blondo esperaba hastiado, fuera del complejo departamental en donde el habitaba. No había dormido lo suficiente, la inquietud por tener que irse tan pronto no le había permitido descansar lo suficiente, pero quien podía culparlo con semejante hecho, el cual significaba un gran paso en su joven vida. Porque, efectivamente, el gran día había llegado, tendría que partir de ese pequeño pueblecito al que tanto se habría acostumbrado a la agitada y estresante ciudad, para iniciar sus estudios universitarios. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas que tendría que dejar atrás, definitivamente, el tener que separarse de su amado novio era la más grande de sus penas.

Luego de algunos minutos diviso el auto de su amigo castaño, quien por cierto se presentaba con un muy serio retraso. Light, sin pena alguna, sonreía indiferente de que tal vez su blondo compañero pudiera estar por de más molesto.

-Light- le dijo fastidiado -¿En donde rayos estabas? Debiste llegar hace más de media hora- Continuo, mientras se acercaba al auto que ahora se encontraba estacionado.

-Lo lamento, Mel- le dijo aun sonriendo, bajando del auto para luego dirigirse al maletero a guardar el equipaje de su amigo –Es que, la verdad, me desperté un poco tarde. ¿Por qué no conseguimos un tren para el mediodía?- aun continuaba sonriendo a pesar de la amarga mueca del otro.

Mello no contesto a eso ultimo, tan solo se dedico a guardar sus pertenencias para luego abordar el auto –Mejor apúrate, ya vamos tarde y aun hay que ir por Ryuzaki- ambos subieron al auto del castaño e inmediatamente este puso en marcha el vehículo para dirigirse a toda prisa al hogar del chico de cabellos negros.

Al llegar encontraron a un muy fastidiado Ryuzaki esperando fuera de su casa, se le veía muy impaciente. Ambos, castaño y rubio, bajaron del auto para acercarse a él.

-Hola Ryu- dijo Mello, algo cansado.

-¿Qué hay?- hablo Light, indiferente.

-Llegan tarde- respondió con sumo estío -¿Donde rayos estaban?

-Fue su culpa- señalo Mello hacia Light con una mueca de fastidio.

-Si, como digas- dijo Light, aun indiferente de que ambos chicos estuvieran molestos con él – ¿te ayudo con esto?- pregunto a Ryuzaki, señalando a su equipaje.

-Por favor- le respondió con cansancio. Light sonrió y levanto una de las pesadas maletas para luego dirigirse hasta el auto. Mello le ayudo también, y con dificultad se dirigió hasta el maleteo del auto.

-¿Qué llevas aquí, piedras?- se quejo Mello, pero Ryuzaki, quien lo escucho claramente, decidió no responderle.

Finalmente habían empacado todo, así que Mello regreso a la entrada de la casa para encontrarse con sus amigos. Ahí se encontró con Beyond y Matt, quienes vestían aun con piyamas, pues era demasiado temprano aun.

-Hola- le dijo sorprendido al pelirrojo. Matt solo sonrío como respuesta.

-Bien, Ryu. Para que nos querías tan temprano- se quejo Beyond quien lucía bastante somnoliento.

-Bueno solo quería darles un par de detalles antes de irme- dijo el azabache, mirándolos a ambos –Para empezar, voy a llamarlos todos los días. Así que por favor atiendan el teléfono cuando vean mi numero en el identificador, pero no atiendan adesconocidos- sentencio con gran autoridad y mirando sobre todo a Beyond.

-Sí, si, como digas- decía el aun cansado ojirojo.

-No descuides a tu hermano, que te avise siempre que salga- le dijo mirando a Matt.

-Tranquilo Ryu, lo cuidare bien- respondió Beyond, con una media sonrisa.

-En realidad le hablaba a Matt, eres tu quien me preocupa más- le respondió causando una risita en el pelirrojo y el rubio quien también escuchaba.

-¡Oye!- se quejo, inmaduramente.

-Como sea, sé que puedo confiar en ambos, aun así Watari llegara en unos días, así que… -fue interrumpido de pronto.

-Oye, oye, espera un momento, ¿cómo que viene el viejo?- pregunto, entre sorprendido y ofendido –No necesitamos ninguna niñera.

-¡Sí, viene el abuelo!- exclamo Matt alegremente, provocando que Beyond enseguida lo mirara con enojo.

-Pues sí, acaso pensaste que dejaría nuestra casa, el dinero y a nuestro hermano menor a tu cuidado, ya no la haces Beyond- le respondió con bastante burla, causándole más enojo al ojirojo –Bueno, creo que es todo, ya debemos irnos. El tren sale a las siete y ya vamos retrasados- comenzó a dar unos pocos pasos, cuando de pronto se detuvo pues sintió que alguien jalaba de su brazo, volteo su vista para encontrarse con Matt.

-Buena Suerte- le dijo, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Ryuzaki sonrió, enternecido, y se acerco para abrazar a su hermano y despeinar sus rojizos cabellos.

-Cuidate- le dijo, aun sonriente – No dejes que Beyond incendie la casa- volvió a decir para romper un poco la tensión.

-Tratare- le respondió aun con su sonrisa intacta.

Ryuzaki prosiguió con su camino, antes mandándole un ademan a Beyond a modo de despedida con su mano. El solo le respondió con un gesto malhumorado. Siguió unos pasos más hasta que se acerco al chico rubio quien se encontraba cerca de sus hermanos –tienes cinco minutos- le dijo para después alejarse hacia el auto, en donde Light ya lo esperaba.

Mello comprendió a lo que se refería por lo que se acerco a Matt, para despedirse –Bueno, yo… - el pelirrojo no lo dejo terminar pues se había acercado a él para abrazarlo fuertemente. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de este, haciendo que Mello se sintiera incomodo, pero también muy enternecido –Matt…- le susurro, tomándolo de los hombros para alejarlo un poco de él. Cuando finalmente lo logro le miro a los ojos muy fijamente –Yo también te llamare todos los días, así que respóndeme, ¿sí?- comenzó a decir mientras acariciaba los mechones rojizos en su frente.

-Por supuesto- le respondió el pelirrojo, ligeramente sonrojado. Ambos se miraron fijamente por algunos segundos más, hasta que finalmente no pudieron soportar el impulso de juntar sus labios en un corto, pero dulce beso- Mas te vale cuidarlo, Beyond- le dijo al ojirojo mirándolo de reojo.

-Sí, si, como digas- respondió con desinterés, entrando en su casa.

-Ya tengo que irme, cuídate- le dijo acariciando su rosada mejilla.

-tú también, te deseo suerte- le respondió tomando también la mano que se hallaba sobre su rostro.

Escucharon la bocina del auto, estacionado en la calle, Light la sonaba insistentemente, apurando mas al chico blondo y causándole molestia –Yo te llamo en cuanto llegue- le dijo finalmente antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia la acera. Matt lo miro con una mezcla de tristeza y anhelo a la vez, pues esperaba que su amado novio tuviera suerte a donde él fuera. Lo vio abordar el auto, no sin despedirse de él con un ademan de su mano que él le respondió también. El auto se puso en marcha y vio como se alejaban lentamente por la calle hasta que finalmente los perdió de vista en un punto lejano del horizonte.

Aquello sería el comienzo, no solo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, sino además del inicio de un sinfín de problemas que pronto verían la luz.


	6. Malestares

Waa... Finalmente actualizo ^-^

siento mucho la tardanza, la verdad ya habia terminado de escribir el capi hace mucho, pero es que no habia tenido tiempo para pasarlo a la compu. Me pongo a escribir en una libreta entre clases, porque enserio la inspiracion me llega cuando estoy en la escuela, necesito sentirme presionada para poder escribir algo. Pero bueno finalmente aqui esta el nuevo capi, ojala lo disfruten y muchas gracias a _kaoryciel94_ y a_ Ayiw-Kun-88 _por sus lindos reviews_. _No te apures si no puedes dejarme review Ayiw, no se que problemas se te hayan presentado, pero ojala puedas solucionarlos pronto_. _Aunque solo las conosco de FF tambien es trizte cuando le pasa algo a personas tan lindas como ustedes, de veras las aprecio mucho /

Bueno perdon por tantas palabrerias, ahora si el capi, a leer n_n

* * *

><p>Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la partida de los tres chicos a la ciudad de Londres. Ahora se encontraban juntos asentados en un conjunto departamental para universitarios, ubicado muy cerca de las instalaciones en donde recibían sus clases. Estas comenzarían dentro de poco, era aun muy temprano y Mello dormía plácidamente, absorto los que parecían ser unos muy dulces y placenteros sueños, mas todo eso acabo al hacerse escuchar el estrepitoso timbre de de la alarma en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama. Lo primero que hizo, por supuesto, fue destrozar el molesto aparato, lanzándolo violentamente contra la pared para después acomodarse nuevamente dispuesto a descansar. El gusto le duro poco pues su molesto compañero; Light por supuesto, irrumpió de pronto en su habitación para luego acercarse a su cama y comenzar a sacudirlo como si de un muñeco se tratase.<p>

-Vamos, Mel, despierta ya- comenzó a decir insistente provocando enseguida la ira de su temperamental compañero.

-¡Maldita sea, Light! Ya lárgate- le contesto con ira, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada.

-No me obligues a traer un balde de agua helada-le hablo con gracias, pero denotando aterradora seriedad.

-No te atreves- le reto el rubio aun con su rostro cubierto.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?-ahora el castaño le desafío, sonando su voz bastante convencida. Mello permaneció unos segundos más bajo las sabanas hasta que finalmente se decidió a levantarse.

-Tu ganas- le respondió desganado. Se acerco hasta el ropero frente a la cama y comenzó a buscar un cambio de ropa. Light, mientras tanto se sentó sobre el colchón para esperar a su amigo. Sintió cierto objeto bajo las sabanas de este por lo que las levanto un poco.

-¿Y estos audífonos?- indago curioso, probándoselos.

-Para el ruido- respondió entre dientes, algo molesto.

Light de pronto rio al recordar la fogosa y noche anterior que había compartido con su amado novio.

-Disculpa si hicimos mucho ruido, somos muy apasionados- le dijo entre risas y levantando insinuante sus cejas.

-No fue tanto el ruido sino los golpes- mascullo mello apenas audible.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Light que no había alcanzado a escuchar bien aquello.

-Nada, ya es tarde mejor vámonos- finalizo Mello, colocándose su tan adorada chaqueta de cuero para después salir de la habitación, siendo seguido por el chico castaño.

:-:

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, en la modesta, pero elegante sala del hogar de los Lawliet, un muy aburrido chico pelirrojo observaba cansino la televisión. Recostado en el mueble, con su cabeza apoyada en el brazo de este. Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban lentamente, aun no entendía de porque había decido despertar tan temprano, quizás simplemente deseaba aprovechar al máximo el tiempo libre antes de tener que regresar a la tediosa rutina escolar.

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados casi a punto de caer ante el sueño. Reacciono de pronto al estremecerse con el sonido del televisor. Al levantar su cabeza se dio cuenta de que Beyond había llegado de la nada, ahora sentado en el sofá continuo, y cambiaba indeciso los canales del televisor, uno por uno.

-Oye, yo la estaba viendo- se quejo el menor algo somnoliento.

-¿Y a mí qué?- le respondió indiferente el mayor. Matt sabía que cualquier discusión que tuviera con su hermano sería inútil por lo cual prefirió resignarse a pesar de que el ojirrojo no podía decidir por cual programa debía ver.

-¿Vas a salir hoy?- pregunto el pelirrojo al mayor.

-Sí- respondió el otro, absorto en su repetitiva tarea.

-¿A dónde?- volvió a cuestionar el menor, algo curioso.

-Ah, por ahí con unos amigos- le respondió con desinterés. Matt le miro por algunos segundos, esperando que el hiciera lo mismo, pero esto no sucedió.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Beyond se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos, después sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo le respondió finalmente.

-No dejan entrar niños a donde vamos- respondió sin más, pareciendo mas una excusa para no seguir con la conversación.

Ambos quedaron callados por algunos minutos, Matt bajo la mirada, un poco triste, y apoyo su cabeza nuevamente en el brazo del sofá. Beyond aunque no le veía de frente pudo darse cuenta de aquel gesto.

-¿Por qué no sales con alguno de tus amigos?- le cuestiono, suspirando pesadamente.

-Hoy están ocupados- le respondió, también cansino. Con su cabeza oculta en el mueble para no mirarlo.

-¿Todos?- ahora pregunto, con un poco mas de curiosidad.

-Si, Near y Gevani van a estar juntos todo el día, o tal vez toda la semana- le respondió, aburrido.

-¿Qué hay de Linda?-pregunto, ahora volteando a verlo. Noto enseguida que la expresión de su hermano había decaído un poco, se le veía triste y muy pensativo.

-Ah, ella… dijo que estaría con su mama, ya sabes para salir de compras y todo eso- respondió indiferente, pero Beyond se dio cuenta enseguida de que aquello era de verdad importante para su hermano menor, hablar y recordar a esa persona que fue tan importante tanto para Matt como para él y Ryuzaki.

-Qué tal si pasamos el día juntos, tu y yo- le propuso de pronto, causándole sorpresa al menor quien enseguida volteo a mirarlo.

-Que,… ¿no habías dicho que irías con tus amigos?- pregunto un poco confundido.

-Sí, pero puedo cancelar- volvió a decir, mirándole con interés –mira, ya sin la molestia de Ryuzaki tendré más tiempo para mis cosas e igual tu, así que porque no aprovecho ahora para estar contigo, ya sabes un día solo para los hermanos- A pesar de todo Beyond mostraba un sincero interés por su hermano, aunque por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse tan obvio por lo que debía aparentar que solo hacia aquello por sí mismo.

Matt sonrió, acompañándole en el gesto –Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Porque no vamos por ahí, a comer algo, pasear por la calle y después conseguiremos algunas películas para desvelarnos sin preocuparnos por la niñera-

-De acuerdo- contesto Matt con alegría, levantando su cabeza del brasero del sillón.

-Entonces vámonos- Beyond también se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse al pasillo que llevaba hacia la puerta principal. Antes de cruzar la sala sintió de pronto como su brazo era tomado por alguien, ese alguien por supuesto era Matt, quien le miro con alegría y se acerco mas para abrazarlo.

-Gracias- musito con timidez.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono Beyond, confundido e incomodo, debido a la sorpresiva muestra de afecto.

-Se que haces esto para que no piense en mama, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ya me siento mejor respecto a eso, poco a poco lo voy superando- le dijo, agradecido y feliz, aun abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Sí, bueno… - lo separo un poco de él –No es nada- le dijo, con nerviosismo, despeinándole los rojizos cabellos como si de un pequeño se tratase –Es mejor irnos ya- definitivamente ser afectuoso con su hermano menor era algo que no se le daba bien.

-¿No le dejamos una nota a Watari? Tal vez se preocupe- pregunto el pelirrojo, siguiéndole el paso a su hermano.

-ah, cierto, ¿en dónde está el anciano?- pregunto sarcástico el ojirrojo.

-Salió temprano para ir a su oficina, dijo que volvería como a las tres, y Beyond por favor no lo llames así, ten más respeto- le dijo esto último en tono represivo.

-Como digas niño- fue lo último que le dijo, por demás desinteresado, antes de salir por la puerta, siendo seguido por su joven hermano.

:-:

Los dos chicos yacían al borde de la inconsciencia sentados en sus respectivos lugares dentro del aula, donde la clase parecía de lo más eterna. Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que esta terminara, pero el reloj se movía tan lentamente que parecían ser siglos de distancia los que faltaban. Mello cabeceaba tan insistentemente que un par de veces golpeo su cabeza con la pared situada a su lado, causándole al castaño, sentado detrás de él, un par de risitas burlonas que por supuesto provocaban el enojo del rubio. Finalmente la campana de cambio de hora se hizo escuchar, aliviando de sobremanera a todos los alumnos. El barullo no se hizo esperar en la puerta del salón, pues cada uno de los chicos salió presuroso.

-¿quieres almorzar algo?- pregunto el castaño al chico rubio, quien caminaba delante de él.

-Sí, estoy exhausto, necesito energía- le respondió cansino, frotándose la cabeza.

Caminaban lentamente por un extenso pasillo cuando pasaron junto a un pizarrón de boletines, el cual tenía una serie de largas listas.

-Oye, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el ojiazul, curioso, mientras se detenía a leer.

Light se acerco también e inspecciono con la mirada –ah, son las listas de los grupos para las materias optativas, dividen a los alumnos al azar, así que no hay mucho que hacer si te asignan a una clase que no te gusta-respondió algo desganado.

-¿en serio?- indago con duda –bien, espero que no sea otra clase que comparta contigo, ya sería la quinta entonces- declaro al otro, quien enseguida se molesto.

-Oye! ¿Qué hay de malo en ser compañeros?- se quejo Light, mirándole confundido.

-Nada, es solo que es odioso que en cada clase hasta ahora ya nos hayan emparejado para todos los proyectos- respondió, intentando que su amigo no se sintiera muy ofendido, su vista continuo paseando por la pizarra –Bien, aquí está mi nombre- miro más atento la hoja que correspondía a su grupo –vaya, son muy pocos alumnos y,… la mayoría son chicas- dijo esto con un temblor en su voz. Light enseguida dibujo en su rostro una mordaz expresión, y por supuesto aquello no podía salvarse de uno de sus burlones comentarios.

-¡Vaya! Pero qué suerte tiene Mellito- se burlo, levantando insinuante sus cejas –Parece que estarás muy bien acompañado- continuo con su burla, provocando enseguida el enojo de su temperamental amigo.

-No te atrevas a molestarme con eso- contesto irritado -¡Rayos! Y con lo mucho que odio a las mujeres-

-¿Quién sabe Mello? Tal vez conozcas a alguien- continuo hablando, muy juguetonamente.

-Cierra tu maldita boca, Yagami- respondió Mello, intentando contener su ira.

-Cálmate si sabes que solo juego contigo- Light rio y le dio unas palmaditas a Mello en la espalda para calmarlo.

-Aun así eres muy molesto- le contesto por último, de mala gana, para retomar su camino.

:-:

El resto del día avanzo con parsimonia para los jóvenes universitarios, mientras tanto Matt había pasado una muy agradable tarde junto a su hermano. Luego de algunas horas, paseando por algunas tiendas del centro de la pequeña ciudad donde vivían, finalmente habían regresado a su hogar. No sin antes llegar a un videoclub en donde consiguieron unas muy buenas películas de terror para finalizar con su día de hermanos.

Justo ahora ambos se hallaban en la oscura sala, iluminada tan solo por la pantalla del televisor, la cual resplandecía secuencialmente, aparentemente en la escena se apreciaba una persecución.

Matt miraba fijamente la televisión desde un sofá individual frente a la pantalla mientras que Beyond se situaba a su lado en un mueble completo, recostado apoyando su cabeza en el brasero del mueble y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza.

Ambos observaban hipnotizados la impactante y sangrienta escena en donde un desafortunado sobreviviente era devorado vorazmente por los despiadados zombies. Matt temblaba ligeramente mientras comía palomitas de un platón de una mesita frente a su asiento. Beyond en cambio aunque mantenía la vista fija en la televisión no parecía tan asustado como su hermano. Miraba la televisión como si nada, al mismo tiempo que también devoraba las palomitas de su propio tazón.

En algún momento Matt se había asustado un poco más de lo que el mismo hubiera esperado. Subió sus piernas al pequeño sofá para luego flexionarlas y ocultar su rostro tras sus rodillas, Beyond le observaba de lado y se enternecía un poco al notar el temor de su hermano.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto con una larga sonrisa, a lo que el menor tan solo negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, la cual permanecía baja. El mayor regreso su vista a la pantalla en tanto que Matt permaneció con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

En efecto, quizás no era precisamente miedo lo que sentía en ese momento, pues apenas unos momentos antes el pelirrojo había comenzado a sentir un repentino malestar que lo aquejaba completamente. Su cabeza comenzó a pesarle demasiado y un extraño sabor acido le inundo la garganta. Cuando finalmente no pudo soportar más aquello se puso en pie y corrió velozmente, ante la mirada inadvertida de Beyond, hacia el pasillo para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, más precisamente al lavamanos.

El ojirrojo apenas y pudo reaccionar ante la inusual salida de su hermano, por lo que decidió seguirlo, un poco preocupado de lo que pudiera pasarle. Quedo de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación mientras escuchaba el agua del lavamanos correr y a Matt tosiendo insistentemente. Luego de unos minutos el pelirrojo finalmente salió, con la mirada baja y una de sus manos sobre sus labios, limpiando las gotas de agua que quedaban en ellos.

-¿vomitaste?- interrogo curioso y muy extrañado. Matt asintió de nuevo solo con un movimiento de su cabeza y su mirada un poco decaída –ay, Matty no aguantas nada verdad- le dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Matt aun lucía muy decaído y un poco avergonzado –Quizás haya sido por toda la comida chatarra que comimos, ven te daré un té para el dolor- le dijo apaciblemente y tomo al menor de uno de sus hombros para que lo siguiera hasta la cocina. Matt tan solo permaneció en silencio, pero ahora su mirada se veía temerosa.

Ciertamente, aquellos síntomas no eran únicos de ese día. Anteriormente el pelirrojo ya había experimentado algunas extrañas sensaciones, pero esta era la primera vez en que se manifestaban tan agresivamente. Pero esto era tan solo el principio.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, de ahora en adelante Matty lindo va a sufrir un poco, (ñacañaca, me encanta cuando pasa eso D), pero no me maten que despues todo valdra la pena.<p>

El siguiente capi ya lo estoy escribiendo, llevo la mitad, solo espero no tardarme mucho en pasarlo a la compu. Sean pacientes porfavor, enserio no voy a olvidarme del fic ^^


	7. Sospechas

Hola :DD Al fin actualizo, luego de siglos, enserio lamento tanto la tardanza T-T pero es que el tiempo ya no me alcanza para nada /

Nuevamente las hare sufrir un poco, porque si ya de por si las deje con mucha intriga al final del capi pasado, bueno pues ahora sera mas xDD porfa no me asesinen les prometo que lo arreglare.

Antes de seguir con el capi quisiera agradecerle a **my-sixteen-panics**, **kaoryciel94** y a **Ayiw-KuN-88 **(que bueno que te pude verte por aqui, adoro tus reviews w) por sus lindos comentarios, gracias de veras las aprecio mucho ^ö^

Bien, sin mas por decir, aqui las dejo con el capi, disfruten :DD

* * *

><p>Caminaba muy apurado a través del jardín delantero del edificio, siendo esta la primera vez en que se atrasaba por despertar tan tarde. Finalmente llego hasta la enorme entrada principal para después atravesarla velozmente. Mello se había sentido verdaderamente afortunado de no haber enfrentado una situación similar en su primer día de clases, sin embargo parece que despertar tarde una mañana para darte cuenta de que estas atrasado en tus clases es algo a lo que todo universitario principiante se enfrenta al menos una vez por semestre o semana.<p>

Después de subir por las escaleras se dirigió hacia el lado derecho del corredor para encontrar su aula correspondiente. Dio nuevamente una vuelta pero se encontró con que era el pasillo equivocado. Se giro para regresar de nueva cuenta al pasillo anterior, pero al hacerlo golpeo a otra persona que caminaba detrás de él, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo. Se dio cuenta que se trataba de una chica, la cual tiro algunos libros a su alrededor.

-Lo lamento, ¿estás bien?- Mello de verdad no tenía tiempo para esto, pero al menos debía asegurarse de no haber lastimado a esa chica.

-ah, si no importa- le contesto la chica un poco desganada, mientras comenzaba a recoger los libros que había tirado.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- le dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para ayudarla a levantar las cosas –perdón por el golpe, pero ya estoy muy atrasado y no puedo encontrar mi maldita aula- respondió esto último algo molesto para después levantarse y entregarle las cosas a la chica.

-En serio, yo también, me desperté un poco tarde, pero no estoy tan apurada como tu- le respondió con tranquilidad también poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, y ¿Cuál es tu clase?- pregunto Mello, muy desinteresado realmente.

-Lingüística I, ya sabes materias optativas, aunque yo no la escogí realmente- le contesto la chica también con desinterés y demostrando aburrimiento.

-oh, entonces estamos en la misma clase- dijo, un poco desilusionado, pero sonriendo falsamente –Pero, ¿Qué haces por aquí? El aula no está en esta zona- le pregunto un poco extrañado.

-Iba hacia el tercer piso, ahí está nuestra clase- hablo mientras comenzaba a caminar -¿Qué no lo sabías?-

-Bueno, es que el horario que me dieron… - en ese momento su expresión se torno seria, para después cambiar a una mueca de enfado al recordar a la persona que le había entregado aquella hoja errónea- … Maldito seas Yagami- refunfuño entre dientes, apenas audible por lo que la chica quedo un poco confundida -¿Podrías ayudarme por favor?- le pidió, un poco avergonzado intentando controlar su rabia.

-Claro- respondió como si lo anterior no hubiera sido nada extraño. Ambos retomaron el camino y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

-Por cierto, soy Mello- le dijo desganado.

-Y yo Juliet-

:-:

El timbre sonó insistente una, dos, tres veces, mientras el hombre caminaba tranquilamente hasta la puerta para atender a quien había llamado desde la entrada.

-Buenos días, Linda- le saludo el mayor con una sonrisa tras abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días, Watari- le respondió la joven devolviéndole el gesto –Perdón por venir tan temprano, ¿Ya ha despertado Matt?-

-No te preocupes Linda, pasa por favor, seguro que no tardara en bajar- le hablo comprensivo dándole paso para que entrara en la casa. Ambos se dirigieron hasta la cocina.

-¿Gustas tomar algo?- le pregunto el mayor.

-solo un poco de jugo, gracias- respondió sonriente. Watari un gran vaso de vidrio con la refrescante bebida. La castaña degusto por completo el liquido cuando noto unos, apenas perceptibles, pasos provenir justo detrás de ella. En el umbral de la puerta observo a un muy somnoliento chico pelirrojo, despeinado y aun vistiendo pijama mientras tallaba cansino sus ojos.

-Buenos días dormilón- exclamo enternecida, por la infantil imagen que el chico transmitía.

-Hola, Linda- respondió con pereza acercándose a la barra de la cocina para sentarse.

-Buenos días, Matt- le saludo ahora Watari, colocando un plato frente a él con un delicioso desayuno.

-Gracias- contesto alegremente, degustando enseguida el sabroso omelete.

-¿Cómo te has sentido Matt?-le hablo de nuevo el mayor.

-un poco mejor, creo- contesto con algo de nervios.

-¿un poco? Si ya paso más de una semana- ahora hablo Linda un tanto sorprendida -¿Aun sientes nauseas?-

-Si un poco, pero tal vez sea por los medicamentos seguramente son efectos secundarios- contesto en voz baja.

-Aun así, quizás lo mejor sería que te llevara a un hospital para hacerte unos análisis, sería realmente malo si tuvieras anemia o algo peor- hablo preocupado Watari, mientras miraba al pelirrojo quien se había sobresaltado un poco.

-no es necesario Watari, en serio- respondió con seriedad y algo de miedo. El mayor lo miro un par de segundos y luego le sonrió, creyó que tal vez su nieto sufría de algún miedo por los doctores y los hospitales por lo que no se preocupo demasiado.

-De acuerdo, por ahora no te preocupes por eso-le dijo tranquilamente acariciándole los rojizos cabellos con paternal afecto. Matt se calmo casi al instante suspirando aliviadamente –bueno, tengo que ir a la oficina, seguramente volveré antes de las cinco, pero para cualquier cosa puedes llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien, adiós Watari- respondió ahora más tranquilo.

-Nos vemos después chicos- se despidió el anciano dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a lo que ambos chicos respondieron con un ademan a modo de despedida.

-¿Y qué has hecho estos días?- pregunto Linda mientras jugaba con unos cubiertos en la mesa.

-Pues nada interesante en realidad- respondió el pelirrojo terminando su desayuno.

-¿Has estado bien?-volvió a cuestionarle la castaña.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- cuestiono curioso

-Bueno, es que últimamente te hemos dejado abandonado, mientras nosotros hacemos nuestras cosas- contesto Linda con un deje de preocupación en su voz, Matt sonrío mirándola.

-¿De qué hablas? Antes yo solía dejarlos todo el tiempo para salir con Mello, no tienes que sentirte mal por eso- al decirle aquello Linda sonrió ligeramente, calmándose un poco por el comentario de Matt.

-Y, ya que mencionas el tema, ¿Cómo has estado con eso? Ya es casi un mes desde que se fue, y no has hablado mucho sobre eso- Matt escucho atento mientras bebía un poco de leche, al terminar miro a la chica con gesto despreocupado.

-No te preocupes he estado bien, además Mello me ha llamado casi todas las noches, a veces por las mañanas si no está muy ocupado- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Matt, al pensar en lo inusualmente linda que era su relación con Mello, aun separados, ambos sentían que su amor estaba más intacto que nunca.

Linda le observaba desde el otro lado de la barra y también sonreía al notar lo feliz que parecía su amigo, sin embargo pronto cambio su gesto por uno de preocupación al notar una mueca de molestia en el rostro de Matt quien seguidamente llevo una de sus manos hasta su boca para cubrirla. Casi al instante salió corriendo de la habitación ante la confundida mirada de la castaña quien decidió seguirlo. Vio como entraba en el baño e inmediatamente lo escucho vomitar. Sin duda alguna a Matt le ocurría algo bastante grave.

:-:

No quería voltear su mirada por temor a encontrarse con uno de los, seguramente, muchos ojos que ahora le observaban. Podía sentir como lo devoraban tan solo pasando sus delineados y maquillados ojos, aun con las chicas que se situaban en los asientos detrás de él. Y aun aquellas que se hallaban al frente volteaban con disimulo de tanto en tanto para echarle un ojo a su atractivo compañero.

Había un total de 23 alumnos en aquella clase, de los cuales tan solo 5 eran varones, por desgracia para los otros jóvenes el resto del harem ya había elegido al objeto de todas sus fantasías adolescentes.

Mello por su parte no dejaba de sentirse incomodo y nervioso, molesto, pero sobretodo nervioso. Las chicas no dejaban de murmurar y reír por lo bajo, preguntándose mil cosas acerca de su encantador compañero. La única desinteresada parecía ser esa chica que antes Mello había conocido, Juliet parecía más decidida a mantenerse despierta en la clase, cabeceaba constantemente, un par de veces recibió regaños por parte de su profesora quien se esforzaba por dar su clase ante la indiferencia de sus alumnas quienes estaban más ocupadas acosando a su compañero blondo.

Finalmente se escucho el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase y, más que aliviado, el fastidiado chico rubio no perdió ni un segundo más para escapar de aquella pesadilla. Se dirigió rápidamente al pasillo donde, aliviado, se recargo sobre la pared para luego devorar con nerviosismo una de sus adoradas barras de chocolate, quizás, con la intención de deshacer los nervios. Mordía nerviosa y rápidamente el dulce como si con eso se disiparan sus problemas.

-¿Estás bien?- escucho de pronto una voz femenina. Mello volteo la mirada y se encontró nuevamente con la chica rubia que antes había visto. Detrás de ella vio como salían, una por una, el resto de sus compañeras quienes, muy coquetas, le sonreían y saludaban a modo de despedida.

-oh, yo… - titubeo nervioso, sin poder mirarla. Juliet volteo enseguida para notar a las causas por las causas el chico parecía tan nervioso.

-ah, entonces si te diste cuenta, galán- le dijo sonriente –aunque no entiendo porque te pones tan nervioso, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma-

-más bien a unas fastidiosas brujas- le reitero Mello con tono burlón, causándole una risita a la chica. Aunque volvió a sentirse nervioso al preguntarse porque la chica lo había seguido –Espera, ¿Por qué me seguiste?- pregunto nervioso. Ella enseguida rodo los ojos.

-vaya, enserio eres paranoico- le respondió, tendiéndole su mano para entregarle unos libros –toma, los olvidaste cuando saliste corriendo del salón- le dijo con una burlona sonrisa.

-¿enserio?, bueno gracias- respondió un poco confundido.

-tampoco te creas tan carita- le dijo por ultimo con sorna antes de retomar su camino y alejarse de allí. Mello, muy estresado, decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y prefirió proseguir para ir a su dormitorio a descansar por un rato.

:-:

La chica tomo un trapo de la cocina y lo humedeció en el fregadero para después ayudar a Matt a limpiar su pijama, pues lo había ensuciado un poco al vomitar en el baño.

-Discúlpame- dijo el pelirrojo un poco apenado.

-No hay problema- le respondió serenamente tratando de consolarlo –aunque creo que Watari tiene razón, si deberías ir al hospital, es raro que después de una semana aun tengas tantas nauseas- Matt no respondió ante las palabras de la chica, tan solo guardo silencio y tembló ligeramente. Por unos minutos se formo un silencio realmente incomodo.

-¿Por qué te asustas tanto?- pregunto de pronto la chica sobresaltando a Matt.

-¿Qué?- interrogo confundido y en voz baja.

-Cuando Watari menciono que te llevaría al hospital, tú te asustaste un poco, Matt, ¿te da miedo que puedas tener algo grave?- Linda hablo algo extrañada por la actitud de su amigo y Matt por supuesto se altero un poco desconfiando de lo que su amiga pudiera sospechar.

-No, no es eso, es solo que… - se apuro a decir, pero luego no supo como excusarse por lo que solo sonrió falsamente –me asustan los hospitales, solo es eso- dijo finalmente, intentando mantener su sonrisa, Linda le devolvió el gesto y después le despeino los rojizos cabellos como si fuera un pequeño.

-Claro, pero no tienes nada que temer solo van a hacerte unas pruebas y ya, no es como si tuvieras un tumor dentro de ti, ¿verdad?- rio al decir aquello para calmarlo y después se acerco nuevamente al fregadero para limpiar el trapo. No pudo notar como la mirada de Matt se estresaba repentinamente, pero igualmente rio para intentar parecer relajado.

En medio de todo el silencio que se había formado se escucho de pronto el sonido del teléfono. Matt aliviado en extremo por la oportuna interrupción camino presuroso hasta el teléfono del otro lado de la cocina.

-Hola-

-_Matt, hola, ¿Cómo estás?_- hablo la animada voz de Ryuzaki al escuchar a su hermano.

-Ryuzaki, hola que gusto escucharte, estoy bien no te preocupes y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás?- se le escucho también feliz al pelirrojo al saber que era su hermano mayor.

-_He estado bien, algo atareado, pero contento, mas te vale aprovechar bien tus vacaciones_- le dijo el azabache riendo gratamente.

-Sí, claro que lo hare- respondió intentando devolverle una sonrisa, pero a leguas se notaba que su intento era forzado.

-_Matt, ¿seguro que estas bien_?- le pregunto con algo de preocupación.

-sí, es solo que… me he sentido un poco enfermo- le respondió nerviosamente.

-_Cierto, Watari me había comentado algo al respecto, pero ¿te has sentido mejor?-_

-sí, ya estoy mejorando un poco, no te preocupes-

-_Me alegra oírlo, y ya que mencione a Watari, ¿en donde esta?_-

-salió hace como una hora a su oficina, pero acostumbra llegar temprano-

-_Bien, y ¿Qué hay de Beyond?-_

-oh, creo que aun está dormido-

_-¿Qué? Son ya las 10:30 y ese holgazán sigue dormido, deberías arrojarle un balde en la cabeza_- el volumen del teléfono estaba un poco alto por lo que linda había escuchado aquello, con una traviesa expresión tomo una de las cazuelas de la cocina y se dirigió a las escaleras intentando contener la risa.

-ah, Linda ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto algo nervioso el pelirrojo.

-A despertar a Beyond a donde mas- escucho su voz mientras subía al segundo piso.

-No creo que quieras hacer… - Matt corto sus palabras al darse cuenta que no lo escucharía – bueno, Beyond va a asesinarla-

_-¿Linda?, ¿entonces está contigo?-_ inquirió curioso el ojinegro.

-sí, llego como a las nueve, ha estado acompañándome-

-_Bueno al menos me tranquiliza que no estés tu solo_- Ryuzaki respondió aliviado, pero Matt se sintió un poco nervioso por lo que a continuación le preguntaría.

-Ryuzaki, ¿estás tú solo?- pregunto de pronto con un temblor en su garganta.

-_Sí, ¿Por qué?_- cuestiono algo extrañado –_ah, ¿quieres saber si esta Mello?-_ sonrió para sí mismo al pensar que era eso lo que Matt quería –_Aun no ha llegado, pero se supone que ya termino su clase así que no debe tardar en venir… _-

-No, no es por él Ryuzaki- le interrumpió repentinamente con voz seria –En realidad quiero hablar contigo-

A Ryuzaki le extraño bastante la actitud de su hermano, no alcanzaba a entender el porqué de pronto se comportaba tan nervioso.

-_Sí, ¿Qué sucede?-_ la voz del azabache se escucho preocupada, temiendo por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermano. Matt en cambio quedo pensativo reflexionando segundo a segundo cuales pudieran ser las consecuencias sobre la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

-Si yo te dijera algo… -trago nerviosamente.

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sucede Matt?-_ inquirió serenamente, intentando calmar a su hermano –_Matt, sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea_- volvió a decir con voz segura.

Matt dudo por algunos segundos y nuevamente quedo pensativo y por de mas temeroso -¿Prometes no enojarte?- hablo tímidamente, provocándole a Ryuzaki una fraternal sonrisa.

-_Por supuesto Matt, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…_ -

- … -

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aqui ha sido todo, perdon si las he dejado algo inconformes con el final.<p>

sobre esa chica, Juliet, es una OC que decidi hacer para la historia, tendra un papel muy, muy importante... bueno no tanto, o algo, solo esperen y ya veran.

Ojala todas tuvieramos a un sexy Mello para mirar - y acosar xD- durante las clases, por desgracia la vida no es nada justa DX


	8. Dificil desicion

Hola ^^ Por fin actualizo, despues de tanto. De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, ya tenia listo el capi, desde hace como una semana o tal vez un poco mas, pero no habia tenido mucho tiempo de pasarlo al word y luego aqui xP pero bueno finalmente lo he conseguido.

Y, bien, tengo que decir que este es, por mucho, el capi mas raro que he escrito hasta ahora, y creo que sera el mas raro de todos, o bueno, no estoy segura la historia ya de por si es extraña, en fin quizas las deje con mas dudas que respuestas, pero aun asi espero de todo corazon que disfruten del capi.

Muchas grcias a quienes siguen leyendo -y soportando todas mis tonterias xDD- y gracias a **kaoryciel94** y a **my-sixteen-panics** por sus reviews, espero no decepcionarlas xP y bueno ya ahora si a leer :DD

* * *

><p>Encontrarse solo, esperando nerviosamente, en aquella sala tan iluminada y vacía era sin duda lo que más le asustaba.<p>

Había escuchado cientos de veces que muchas otras personas de su edad, en su misma situación, recurrían a ese tipo de alternativas con tal de no enfrentar las consecuencias de sus irresponsables errores.

Y justo ahora se preguntaba en donde estaban el resto de esas personas que, como él, tomaban la complicada decisión de ponerle fin a aquello que podría arruinar no solo su vida, sino también la de aquellos a quienes Matt más amaba. Siendo la única persona que ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera de ese clandestino consultorio sin duda alguna hacia que su conciencia le pesara demasiado. Se sentía terriblemente, como la peor persona del mundo y nadie podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

:-:

_-… Matt, sabes que puedes confiar en mí_- le dijo sereno al menor.

Matt quedo pensativo por severos y angustiosos minutos, dudando, ensimismado en sus latentes preocupaciones. Temía demasiado debido a la reacción que pudiera tener Ryuzaki, pero no era miedo de pensar en qué tipo de reprimenda obtendría sino mas bien en si podría decepcionar a su hermano. Sentirse, nuevamente, como simple escoria junto a sus hermanos. Por mucho tiempo se había sentido fuera de lugar dentro de su propia familia. Rechazado en todo el sentido de la palabra, y, justo ahora, cuando finalmente había conseguido restablecer el contacto con su familia, ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo? Peor para él, pues, quizás no le preocupaba demasiado en qué nivel pudiera repercutirle a él, pues ahora tenía a alguien más en quien pensar. Alguien cuya vida era de suma importancia para él. No, definitivamente, no podría nunca arrastrarlo al problema que él solo se había creado. Mello no debía pagar por sus errores, estaba solo en eso.

_-Matt…_ - le llamo el azabache tras algunos minutos de silencio por parte de su hermano _- ...esto, ¿tiene algo que ver con mama?_- cuestiono el mayor con seriedad, causándole sorpresa y confusión al otro. Antes de decir cualquier cosa Matt llevo su vista, casi intuitivamente, al calendario que se encontraba en el refrigerador.

-"31 de Julio"- se dijo en pensamientos, un poco alterado – "No… no es posible… Como pude siquiera olvidarlo"- de pronto sintió como en sus ojos comenzaban a agolparse lagrimas de pura tristeza. Se había encontrado tan frutado e indeciso respecto a sus propios problemas, que había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de su propia madre, aquella persona que Matt había amado tanto y por la cual había sufrido demasiado.

_-¿Matt? ¿Sigues ahí?_- Ryuzaki le llamo con preocupación al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de su hermano.

-s-si, si estoy aquí-

-_Escucha, no debes preocuparte si no quieres que te acompañe también este año para ir a visitarla, está bien solo… haremos lo mismo del año pasado y Watari los llevara a ti y a Beyond…- _Matt había guardado silencio mientras su hermano hablaba por lo que este creyó que quizás el menor se encontraba molesto - _… Yo, iré unos días después así que no te preocupes, no voy a molestarte_-

Y tras esas palabras el pesar de Matt se acrecentó aun más. No tuvo más dudas de que, pasara el tiempo que pasara, Ryuzaki aun se sentía menospreciado por su hermano menor. Y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que antes había pasado había sido igualmente difícil para el mayor.

_-¿Matt? ¿Me estas escuchando al menos?_-

-Sí, Ryuzaki, te estoy escuchando… - hablo con un nudo en la garganta, el azabache estuvo a punto de pronunciar palabra, pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo – Pero,… yo no tengo problema si tu quieres acompañarnos-

_-... ¿E-enserio?_- respondió, luego de algunos segundos, un poco sorprendido – _Matt, yo..._ –

-¿a menos que tengas algún problema?-

-_No, no, para nada_- se apuro a responderle el mayor – _es solo que, Matt yo creí que aun estarías algo resentido_-

-No, para nada. Nunca hiciste nada malo y no debí nunca haberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles, créeme que aun me siento terrible por eso-

-_Pero te disculpaste conmigo_-

-Lo sé, pero no fui muy sincero en realidad-

Ryuzaki no pudo evitar soltar una risita al escuchar a su hermano decir aquello, Matt por su parte aun seguía un poco incomodo –Perdón- dijo casi en un susurro el menor.

-_Ya no sigas con eso_- Ryuzaki le hablo con comprensión – _pero, entonces ¿estamos bien?-_

-Si, por supuesto, Ryuzaki créeme que ya no quiero volver a distanciarme de ti, no quiero destruir lo que hasta ahora hemos logrado y por sobre todo no quiero decepcionarte otra vez... –

-_Nunca lo has hecho Matt_-

:-:

Una de las puertas al final del pasillo se abrió y de ahí salió una mujer adulta, rubia, vestida completamente de blanco de mirada seria y monótona quien se acerco hasta la sala de espera donde se encontraba Matt.

-Eres Mail, ¿cierto?- le hablo con vos serena y dulce al notar, inmediatamente, lo nervioso que el chico se encontraba.

-Sí, soy yo- contesto, levantando su mirada del suelo, con voz tímida.

-Acompáñame, por favor- le pidió la mujer para después girarse y regresar al pasillo. Fue seguido por Matt quien se levanto con pesadez de su asiento. Llegaron hasta una de las puertas del lado izquierdo donde la mujer le hizo un ademan a Matt para que entrara, el observo la habitación, más bien consultorio, en ella había una especie de silla metálica, como las empleadas en los consultorios dentales, un escritorio junto a esta con una computadora y una sonda, además de varios instrumentos.

-Necesito que te pongas esto- la mujer le extendió una bolsa plástica color azul, dentro contenía una especie de bata también de color azul claro. El pelirrojo tomo el pequeño paquete, después le señalo una puerta –Puedes cambiarte ahí- el nervioso pelirrojo tan solo acato la orden y entro en el pequeño baño.

:-:

Mello caminaba sin prisa alguna a través del pasillo, dio una vuelta a la derecha para subir las escaleras, finalmente llego hasta el tercer piso en donde se hallaba su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, creyó encontrarse solo hasta que escucho una voz familiar provenir de la cocina.

-Sí, entiendo, no te preocupes después lo arreglaremos- se le escucho decir al azabache bastante animado –Te llamo en unos días entonces, cuídate mucho- Ryuzaki estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono cuando vio a Mello en el umbral de la puerta quien se había acercado para saludar a su amigo –Oye, espera, acaba de llegar ¿quieres hablar con él?- el chico quedo un poco confundido al ver como su amigo le extendía el teléfono para que lo tomara. Se acerco hasta él y tomo el aparato.

-¿Hola?-

-_Mello_- le respondió la ansiosa voz del menor.

-¿Matt? Hola, no sabía que eras tú- le hablaba ahora, mas emocionado –No esperaba que Ryuzaki me dejara charlar contigo, las veces que te llamo siempre son a escondidas de él- río al decir aquello y luego cayó en cuenta de que Ryuzaki aun estaba detrás de él, con una muy amarga mirada.

-No te emociones, solo te permito hablar con Matt porque esta algo triste- dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación –No te acostumbres- y salió de la habitación a paso lento, dejando a Mello un poco impresionado, seguidamente, tras analizar las palabras del azabache regreso su atención al teléfono.

-¿A qué se refiere con que estas triste? ¿Estás bien?- le cuestiono con preocupación.

-_No, no es nada, es solo que... pronto será el cumpleaños de mi mama y ya sabes que el año pasado no quise acompañar a Ryuzaki para visitarla, así que... estuvimos hablando de eso, pero ya arreglamos las cosas... ya estoy bien, así que no te preocupes_-

-¿Seguro?-

-_Si, por supuesto, pero dime qué hay de ti ¿Cómo has estado?-_

-Pues, bien, supongo al menos en lo físico, pero mentalmente creo que estoy en mi límite. No tienes idea de lo pesado que resulta estar aquí, tengo demasiado estrés últimamente y eso que recién llevo un mes en la escuela, por cierto discúlpame por no haberte llamado en los últimos días, estuve muy agitado-

-_No te preocupes, se que ahora tienes muchas obligaciones, no te sientas mal por ponerme en segundo lugar, pero aun cuando sea muy difícil es seguro que te sientes muy bien estando allí, ¿cierto?_-

-Bueno, sí, lo admito, he tenido mis buenos momentos, además los profesores me han animado mucho, no dejan de decirme que tengo mucho potencial y tal vez, incluso, pueda graduarme antes de lo que yo pensaba- Mello se escuchaba tan entusiasmado al decir aquello, y aunque Matt también se alegraba mucho por él también lo hizo sentirse en un verdadera encrucijada.

-_Mello... me alegro tanto por ti, es seguro que tienes un gran futuro y eso me hace muy feliz_-

-tu estas incluido en el-

_-¿Qué?_- matt se sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquello.

-Se que será algo difícil que pasemos tanto tiempo separados, pero enserio quiero que continuemos y que me acompañes en lo que en un futuro vendrá, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo- Mello dijo todo aquello con sincero sentimiento provocándole a Matt un nudo en el estomago, pero no porque se sintiera temeroso sino mas bien porque había quedado completamente enternecido al oír tan bellas palabras. Matt se había quedado en completo silencio por lo que Mello creyó que tal vez lo había sorprendido demasiado –O bien, se que tal vez te presiono demasiado así que al menos quisiera que estés conmigo mientras puedas soportarme- el rubio rio al decir aquello para destensar el ambiente.

-_No digas eso, jamás me cansare de estar con alguien como tú, es solo que... no quiero ser un estorbo en tu vida_-

-¿Qué es lo que dices? Yo jamás pensaría en ti de esa manera, al contario tú eres una de mis mayores motivaciones- el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al escuchar tan bellas palabras. Ahora más que nunca sabia lo significativo que era Mello para su vida e igualmente el lo era para el rubio. Ya no podía pensar siquiera en destruir aquello tan especial que ambos compartían y, sobretodo, no quería interferir en todos los anhelos que ahora Mello soñaba tanto.

-Matt... – le llamo el rubio tras una larga pausa por parte de ambos.

_-¿sí?-_ respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Te amo- susurro aquello tan tiernamente que nuevamente provoco un sonrojo en el menor ahora más notablemente.

-_Y-yo... también Mello. También te amo_- pronuncio con nerviosismo.

:-:

Salió de la habitación, ahora vistiendo aquella bata color azul. La enfermera le señalo la silla reclinable pidiéndole que se sentara en ella. Matt se aproximo hasta allí y, con los nervios inundándole, se poso sobre el frio asiento, la mujer prosiguió a pedirle que levantara la prenda en la zona de su aun plano vientre, para después colocarle una especie de ungüento.

-Lo lamento, está un poco frio- le hablo con tono sereno, intentando calmarlo pues el pelirrojo se había sobresaltado un poco al sentir el frio sobre su piel. La mujer prosiguió a encender el monitor situado a un lado y después tomo una especie de puntero del mismo.

-¿En serio es necesaria la ecografía?-cuestiono inquieto el pelirrojo viendo como la doctora pasaba el pequeño aparato por su vientre.

-Sí, es muy importante. Debo saber cuál es la posición del feto para llevar a cabo el procedimiento tan rápido como pueda- le respondió con simpleza, pero no por eso sonando descortés. En todo momento la doctora había sido ética y profesional, nunca permitiendo que sus propios juicios salieran a flote, quizás porque conseguía entender, viendo lo reservado y temeroso que resultaba ser Matt, que aquello realmente le afectaba y que no había sido nada fácil para el chico haber escogido ese camino tan difícil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-hablo ella, después de algunos minutos de silencio.

-Este domingo serán 5 semanas- le respondió en voz baja, casi susurrando. Y de nuevo el silencio se extendió por algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente ella hablo nuevamente.

-¿El lo sabe?- volteo la mirada para ver el monitor –Me... refiero al padre del bebe- Matt agacho su cabeza al instante, decepcionado de sí mismo.

-N-no- susurro de nueva cuenta, sonando esta vez su voz a punto de quebrarse. La doctora lo noto al instante y cuando devolvió la vista hacia el pelirrojo este ya se encontraba sollozando. Se apuro en entregarle un pañuelo de tela para contener las lágrimas del chico. Casi inmediatamente los ojos del pelirrojo ya se habían enrojecido notablemente, debido a las incesantes lagrimas que ahora ahogaban a sus bellas orbes esmeraldas.

-Tranquilízate, por favor- le pidió con voz dulce, apoyando suavemente su mano en uno de los hombros de Matt.

-¿será rápido?- consiguió decir el pelirrojo entre lagrimas –el... ¿no sufrirá verdad?- cuestiono con la mirada baja, denotando gran preocupación con su voz. La mujer le miro con duda, totalmente consternada al escuchar tal pregunta.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo asegurarte nada- hablo con voz seria, mientras acariciaba los rojos cabellos del chico en un intento por consolarle. Matt comenzó a regular su respiración, levanto su rostro, pero no vio de frente a la mujer que aun seguía a su lado. Ella se alejo un poco para darle algo de espacio.

-Escucha, necesito salir por un momento, me hacen falta una mascarilla y algunos instrumentos, pero cuando regrese ya todo estará listo- le dijo con seriedad, mirándole a pesar de que el chico no hacia lo mismo - ¿Te sientes preparado? ¿Tienes alguna duda respecto a esto?-

Matt volteo levemente su rostro, pero aun sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, y decidió hablar -¿Qué pasara cuando termine?- inquirió temeroso -¿Qué es lo que harán con él?- finalmente levanto su vista para mirarle fijamente.

-Quieres decir... que es lo que le pasara cuando lo abortemos- completo su oración, acercándose nuevamente hasta el chico quien le miraba con temor.

-Si- respondió el pelirrojo en voz baja a lo que ella poso nuevamente su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Esperabas que te entregáramos el cuerpo, ¿cierto?- cuestiono serenamente, Matt respondió asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Lo lamento, pero... se supone que desechemos a los fetos correctamente. El aborto es algo muy grave, especialmente porque eres menor de edad, solo queremos evitarles problemas a los pacientes. Sé que es difícil que te diga todo esto, pero es lo mejor para ti y... por lo que veo también lo es para el padre del bebe- acaricio nuevamente los cabellos que cubrían la frente de Matt, este bajo la mirada al instante reflejando una profunda tristeza.

-Entiendo- tan solo respondió con sutileza –Estoy listo-

-De acuerdo- respondió, retirando su mano del rostro del chico –Volveré en unos minutos- dijo por último, antes de salir por la puerta.

Al encontrarse solo en aquella sala Matt estuvo a punto de ceder ante las lágrimas nuevamente. Consiguió contenerse a duras penas pensando que, aunque era realmente cruel lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hacia eso, no por el mismo, sino por aquellos a quienes más quería y jamás lastimaría.

_-"es lo mejor, supongo..."-_ aquel pensamiento rondaba su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, quizás en un desesperado intento de su subconsciente por hacerle sentir mejor, pero ya nada podría hacerlo. Llevo una de sus manos hasta su vientre y lo acaricio con afecto casi paternal –Perdóname- susurro suavemente.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta escucho unos pasos provenientes de afuera de la sala, supuso que era la doctora que le atendería. Sus pensamientos se congelaron al instante dando paso a los nervios que ahora le comían por dentro. Ya todo acabaría pronto.

:-:

En la otra habitación se escucharon los presurosos pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras, seguidamente Linda apareció frente a Matt con algunas extrañas manchas rojas en la cara.

-¿Q-que te paso?- exclamo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué que paso? Beyond, eso fue lo que paso- respondió molesta la chica acercándose al fregadero para limpiar su rostro con algo de agua –No esperaba que fuera tan malhumorado por las mañanas y no te preocupes solo es pintura- dijo por ultimo quitándose algunas manchas del rostro, mas no las que tenía en su cabello enseguida cayó en cuenta de que Matt también se encontraba un poco enrojecido en su rostro.

-¿Y a ti que te paso? ¿Tus mejillas parecen dos manzanas?- exclamo, acercándose al menor para tomar el rostro de este.

-ah, nada... yo solo, estoy hablando con Mello y...-

-oh, de acuerdo, ya entendí, por mi no te preocupes no escuchare sus sucias conversaciones, tranquilo mejor te dejo a solas- le hablo con picardía la castaña dándole una palmadita en el hombro para después salir de la habitación. El sonrojo de Matt se acrecentó aun mas esta vez llegando a sentirse un poco cálido en su rostro.

-_Matt... ¿no le dijiste a Linda que tú y yo...?-_

-No, no dije nada, tranquilo lo guarde en secreto como me pediste, no te preocupes-

-_De acuerdo, es un alivio, en serio_- rio un poco al recordar claramente aquella noche tan especial –_Bueno, creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí... Matt, de verdad me alegro mucho hablar contigo espero tener más tiempo para charlar _-

-No te preocupes, yo se que tienes prioridades así que solo llámame cuando puedas, ok-

-_De acuerdo, ¿quieres despedirte de tu hermano?-_

-Claro- respondió entusiasmado

_-Espera_- Mello se dirigió hasta la sala en donde encontró a Ryuzaki sentado en el sofá, llamo su atención con un silbido y seguidamente le lanzo el teléfono no sin antes hacer una mueca parecida a un "piensa rápido".

-_Matt_- le llamo el azabache una vez hubo tomado el objeto.

-Hola, yo solo quería despedirme- hablo tímidamente.

-_De acuerdo, entonces yo te llamo en unos días para arreglarlo todo, bien_-

-ok- respondió alegre.

-_Bien, cuídate Matt... te quiero_- Ryuzaki respondió, un poco avergonzado, pero de manera fraternal.

-Tú también hermano- guardo silencio por apenas unos segundos y después sonrió gratamente - ... también te quiero-


	9. Reunion parte 1

Hola:) Espero que quienes sigan este fic no esten muy molestsdebido a mi tardanza . Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad me disculpo por la demora, segun yo iba a actuazliar el mes pasado, pero debido a una serie de sucesos innoportunos (presente segunda oportunidad de una materia T_T) pues tuve que tardarme un poquito mas, pero ahora si, finalmente, aqui tienen nuevo capi ^^ Tenia planeado subir doble capi, para compensar tanta tardanza, pero bueno primero tendre que subir este y despues el que sigue, pero igual no se desanimen a mas tardar mañana lo tengo listo, lo que pasa es que la maldita conexion esta fallando mucho y apenas horita consegui algo de señal, por eso aprovecho hoy para subir aunque sea este capi.

Antes de que lo olvide quiero agradecerles mucho a las chicas tan lindas que han estado siguiendo este fic, muchas gracias por darme tantos animos W Y bueno, como no creo tener nada nuevo para el sabado, desde ahora les deseo a todas una muy Feliz Navidad! y Año Nuevo! :DDD Que tengan toda la suerte del mundo y mucha creatividad para que sigan escribiendo mas y mas :P Y bueno, creo que ahora si ya es todo, espero que este capi sea de su agrado, y ya ahora si a leer ^-^

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki se hallaba por demás desesperado, revolviendo todo en la habitación que compartía con Light. El azabache buscaba de aquí a alla en cada rincón del cuarto, cada cajón, estante incluso debajo de su cama, pero con cada rincón inspeccionado su angustia se acrecentaba aun más.<p>

-Oye, oye, calmate o vas a destrozarlo todo- Mello entro de pronto en la alcoba pues había escuchado todo el escándalo desde la sala.

-Hola, ya llegaste- le saludo Ryuzaki sin voltear a verle mientras revisaba en su armario.

-¿se puede saber que tanto haces?- pregunto muy curioso el rubio recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Nada, solo... termino de hacer mi equipaje, ya sabes que el fin de semana iré con Matt y Beyond a visitar a nuestra madre- respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Sí, lo sé, pero en serio es tan difícil escoger algo de ropa para unos días fuera o ¿a qué se debe tanto desorden?- el rubio se acerco hasta la cama del azabache donde tenía una pequeña maleta con algunas de sus típicas vestimentas.

-No, no es eso, es solo que... no encuentro el anillo que me dejo mi mama y... no puedo ir sin el- volvió a hablar aun sin voltear a ver al rubio.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con seriedad el ojiazul, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Por qué? Porque si Matt piensa que lo perdí creerá que no me interesa y entonces va a molestarse conmigo, otra vez, y todo lo que he logrado con él se irá así como llego...-

-Oye, quieres calmarte un poco- Mello se acerco más hacia el azabache y le interrumpió mientras este rebuscaba con angustia en el armario –No es para tanto- le tomo por uno de sus hombros y le obligo a mirarle, dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora, pero Ryuzaki le respondió con una mueca de gran molestia.

-Tal vez para ti sea fácil decirlo ya que no fue nada difícil que te ganaras a Matt, pero yo tuve que esperar tres largos años hasta que finalmente aceptara al menos hablar conmigo, así que no me digas que esto no es para tanto- dijo todo aquello con gran fastidio y se volvió nuevamente hacia atrás para dirigirse al armario en donde siguió rebuscando por algunos segundos más, hasta que detuvo sus acciones por algunos momentos para después suspirar pesadamente, con gran pesadez dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el chico rubio quien tan solo se había quedado de pie en completo silencio –Lo siento- hablo, con su voz hecha apenas un susurro.

-No te apures- se sentó sobre la cama sin despegar su vista de su amigo, sonriéndole ligeramente –No se me olvida que eres un bipolar, igualito a Matt- río al decir aquello, Ryuzaki también respondió sonriendo, apenas, pero lo hacía –Pero ya enserio, un simple objeto no representa el amor que le tienes a tu madre, solo mira el desorden que hiciste obviamente ella te importa mucho- Ryuzaki volvió a sonreír, esta vez, mas notoriamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Claro que la tengo- le dijo altanero, levantándose de la cama, manteniendo una expresión relajada –Y, ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar el desastre?-

-No, déjalo, más tarde lo hará Light- dijo con gracia el azabache esquivando algunas cajas que había en el piso. Mello también rio junto con él y ambos salieron de la habitación a paso tranquilo.

:-:

Lejos del ajetreado estilo de vida universitario, en los tranquilos suburbios a las afueras del bello condado de Cardiff, en el hogar de los Lawliet, Matt también se encontraba entusiasmado por el pequeño viaje que realizaría junto con sus hermanos. Faltaba apenas un día para el esperado trayecto por lo, muy entusiasmado, preparaba su equipaje.

El pelirrojo ordenaba sus cosas con gran calma, a pesar del gran animo que tenia dentro de sí, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo iría a visitar a su madre en compañía de toda su familia. Matt se encontraba sobre su cama preparando su pequeña maleta, en algún momento paso su mirada sobre la mesita de noche que se situaba a un lado. Allí había una lamparita de noche junto con una fotografía, la cual siempre se encontraba en el mismo lugar y en ocasiones su presencia pasaba inadvertida para el pelirrojo, aun así en cada una de las ocasiones en que su vista se fijaba sobre el preciado objeto, Matt no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico, feliz, aun cuando aquella imagen le trajera ciertas memorias dolorosas, no dejaba de ser su más valiosa posesión.

La foto, bellamente decorada con un marco de madera barnizada, mostraba a una mujer, joven, rondando los treinta años, de iluminada y sonriente mirada, con bellos cabellos cobrizos casi pelirrojos. Se encontraba hincada en un bello jardín y en su regazo se podía ver a un también alegre pequeño, de unos cinco años, de brillantes y rojizos cabellos, sonreía tímidamente mientras abrazaba a su mama.

Matt suspiro enternecedoramente al tomar la fotografía para verla de cerca, aquella imagen le traía tan buenos recuerdos. Los cuales hasta hace poco no hicieron más que llenarle de rencor e ira al recordar ese día tan trágico en el que su madre los había dejado. Pero finalmente había conseguido dejar aquellos sentimientos tan negativos en el pasado, para salir adelante junto con sus hermanos. Dejo la foto nuevamente sobre la mesita para continuar alistando sus cosas, mientras lo hacía escucho un par de golpes en la puerta. Seguidamente esta se abrió dejando ver a su hermano ojirojo.

-Oye, ¿tienes alguna valija que me prestes? Yo solo tengo las que usaba para acampar y son demasiado grandes- Beyond hablo casi desinteresado ingresando en la habitación.

-Claro, solo espera un momento- Matt se dirigió a su armario mientras el otro se sentaba sobre la cama y comenzaba a husmear en el equipaje de su hermano.

-¿no crees que llevas muchos suéteres? Digo allá es algo frío, pero no es para tanto- decía desordenando las prendas del menor.

-¡Beyond! Acabo de ordenar eso- Matt regreso, rápidamente, hasta su cama para evitar que su hermano siguiera desordenando sus cosas.

-Tranquilo, no llevas armas o cosas así, ¿cierto?- rio al decir aquello, observando a su desesperado hermanito reacomodando todo.

-No, pero... batalle mucho para acomodarlo todo y ahora tengo que volver a empezar- repelo un poco molesto, en tanto Beyond tomaba la pequeña maleta que el pelirrojo había dejado en el suelo.

-Ok, ya no te enojes- dijo por ultimo para después salir de la habitación, pero no sin antes acercarse a su hermano para despeinarle juguetonamente sus cabellos.

Matt reordeno nuevamente todas sus pertenencias y antes de cerrar su valija saco del fondo de esta, muy escondido entre toda la ropa, un pequeño frasco de plástico transparente el cual contenía unas pastillas pequeñas también blancas. Matt suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta que Beyond no había logrado encontrarlo. Esta vez decidió esconderlo en el bolsillo de una gabardina que también planeaba llevar. Volvió a sentirse aliviado con el nuevo escondite. De verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien y no fuera descubierto.

:-:

Y finalmente había llegado el día para los hermanos Lawliet, Ryuzaki preparaba los últimos detalles antes de su salida. No regresaría sino hasta el lunes por la tarde, así que necesita un poco de ayuda de sus compañeros de habitación, pues no podría asistir a sus clases optativas del sábado ni a las del lunes.

-Bueno chicos, les agradezco mucho por que puedan excusarme con los profesores- hablo el azabache con gran gratitud mientras llevaba su equipaje hasta la sala.

-No hay problema Ryu, y descuida me asegurare de entregar tus trabajos a tiempo- le respondió Mello dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Y no te preocupes yo tomare nota en tus clases, por suerte estoy libre el sábado y llevamos las mismas clases el lunes- esta vez hablo el castaño, quien se acerco hasta el azabache para darle un corto beso en su frente, pero este había logrado esquivarlo.

-Ahora no... Light- susurro entre dientes mirando de reojo al rubio quien no pudo evitar reír ante lo anterior.

-Recuerden que el fin de semana se pone algo... salvaje en el resto del edificio, así que si van a salir no olviden poner la alarma y tener siempre sus teléfonos-

-¿Y qué pasaría si fuera el apartamento el que se pusiera "salvaje"?- cuestiono Light, mirándole con artimaña.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- Ryuzaki frunció su ceño enseguida dirigiéndole una mirada de puro disgusto.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que me encanta verte enojado- Light poso su mano en la barbilla del ojeroso para mirar más de cerca la agria expresión en su rostro, pero este enseguida se aparto moviéndose con brusquedad.

-¿Algo más?- añadió Mello con seriedad, sentándose en uno de los muebles.

-No, creo que es... – Ryuzaki reflexiono rápidamente y enseguida recordó algo importante –Solo por si acaso les dejare mi tarjeta de crédito, es para una emergencia así que... – volteo hacia Light, pero recapacito casi al instante -... se la dejare a Mello- le entrego la pequeña tarjeta a Mello quien recibió el objeto con una triunfal sonrisa ante el descontento de Light.

-¡Oye!- fue la única objeción del castaño.

-No te ofendas, por favor, pero confío mas en Mello que en ti... amor- le dijo, casi a modo de burla, no pudiendo evitar unirse al rubio quien había comenzado a reír.

-No dirías lo mismo si supieras lo que ha hecho con tu hermanito- rechisto entre dientes casi inaudible, pero aun así llamando la atención del azabache.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo este, regresando su vista al castaño.

-Nada- se apuro a decir, o más bien gritar, el ojiazul quien se puso de pie enseguida –Ryuzaki, ¿Qué no debes tomar un taxi?- le dijo con gran nerviosismo.

-Aun faltan diez minutos para que llegue- respondió, desinteresado, mirando el reloj en la pared.

-No importa, además aun tienes que bajar al primer piso, déjame ayudarte con esto- hablo sumamente nervioso, dirigiéndose al equipaje de Ryuzaki.

-Déjalo yo me encargo- le interrumpió Light, adelantándose a levantar la valija. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y después salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a los otros dos solos. Mello se dispuso a seguirle, pues le incomodaba enormemente estar justo ahora a solas con el otro. Sin embargo fue llamado por él justo antes de salir.

-Mello- el rubio volteo, casi con miedo, para ver a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?- tan solo respondió observándole temeroso. Ryuzaki sonrió tenuemente y poso su mano sobre el hombro del nervioso chico.

-Nada, es solo que... lo que dije antes era cierto, cuando dije que confiaba en ti, bueno es completamente cierto, así que no te preocupes no me importa lo que Light diga de ti- su sonrisa se torno fraternalmente dulce, transmitiéndole enseguida un profundo alivio al de ojos azules.

-Bueno... eso me halaga bastante, en serio, gracias por decirlo- le devolvió la sonrisa dándole también un golpecito en su pecho – Por cierto, sé que no hace que te lo pida, pero... cuida mucho de Matt, se que aun estará algo sensible por todo esto así que dile que de verdad espero que este bien y... que lo quiero- su rostro se sonrojo al decir esto último por lo que desvió su mirada. Ryuzaki se sintió enternecido al observar tal gesto.

-Descuida se lo diré- paso por un lado de Mello, quien aun mantenía su vista baja, para después salir por la puerta -¿No vienes?- señalo hacia un lado con su cabeza para instarlo a que le acompañara, el rubio capto el mensaje y ambos se encaminaron para bajar al primer piso y alcanzar a Light.

:-:

A través de la ventana lograba contemplar los hermosos paisajes que se iban proyectando conforme el tren avanzaba por sobre las vías. Matt observaba maravillado, apoyando su cabeza junto a la ventana que tenia a un lado. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que viajaba en aquel vehículo, ni la primera vez que contemplaba semejantes paisajes. Tan solo un año antes y por decisión de su abuelo, se había visto en la obligación de ir a vivir con su hermano mayor y en aquel entonces su mente se encontraba por demás sumida en emociones y pensamientos desmesuradamente negativos.

El rencor contra su hermano era tal que jamás había podido disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas buenas de la vida por mantenerse en su firme afán de hacerle la vida imposible al azabache. Pero tal como la ira había llegado, así de rápido se fue, y Matt finalmente pudo concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba: vivir y no rechazar a quienes buscaban ser parte de su vida.

-¡Al fin!- exclamo Beyond, quien se hallaba sentado junto a él, suspiro gratamente al ver el tren se iba acercando a la estación. Matt solo sonrió al notar la expresión tan aliviada de su hermano. Finalmente arribaron a su destino y descendieron con calma del vehículo. Les acompañaba también su abuelo, Watari, con quien recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar al otro extremo de la gran estación, en donde dentro de poco llegaría otro tren.

-¿Y... cuando se supone que llegara?- cuestiono impaciente el ojirojo, sentándose en una banca sin dejar de mirar el reloj.

-Aun falta una media hora Beyond, no te desesperes- le respondió, con gran calma, el adulto también sentándose a su lado. El otro suspiro hastiado.

-¿Por qué no podemos irnos nosotros y que Ryuzaki nos alcance después? El puede tomar un taxi o algo para llegar a la casa... – volvió a hablar con impaciencia el azabache, pero fue detenido por el pelirrojo.

-No- el menor le dirigió una mirada completamente seria –Tenemos que esperar a que llegue y después irnos todos juntos, como se supone que debe ser- manifestó completamente decidido sin dejar de mirar a Beyond, quien tan solo evadió la mirada, recargo su espalda en el respaldo y resoplo con enojo.

-El año pasado ni siquiera lo querías cerca de ti y ahora resulta que lo quieres mucho y además...- comenzó a decir en tono de burla, pero esta vez le interrumpió el adulto.

-Beyond- le llamo serio con su profunda voz grave. El otro le dirigió la mirada enseguida y guardo silencio por algunos minutos y después se puso de pie y camino un par de pasos -¿A dónde vas?- le hablo nuevamente el anciano. Beyond respondió sin voltear a verle.

-Tengo hambre, iré a comprar algo- respondió sin ánimos y prosiguiendo su camino. Los otros dos suspiraron rendidos, devolvieron la mirada hacia las vías que tenían en frente.

-¿Cuál es su problema?- pregunto con molestia el pelirrojo.

-No seas tan duro con el Matt- respondió el mayor con serenidad, manteniendo su vista al frente –recuerda que el también está sufriendo, solo que lo demuestra a su manera-

-Aun así, no es razón para que sea tan inmaduro- dijo aquello con verdadero fastidio, pero aun Watari no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, Matt volteo a verle enseguida, muy curioso -¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, es solo que... - Watari detuvo sus palabras unos momentos para pensar, después suspiro con añoranza - es gracioso ver como se invierten los papeles- esta vez volvió su mirada para toparse con la confundida expresión de su nieto menor, por lo que se apuro a aclarar sus dudas –Hace un año, eras tú el que se comportaba como un verdadero malcriado y Beyond no hacía más que quejarse de ti y es algo curioso como ahora alternaron los lugares- termino de hablar con una paternal sonrisa en su rostro. En tanto el pelirrojo dibujaba una muy avergonzada mueca en su rostro –Pero, se que todo eso sucedió porque ustedes pasaban por un mal momento, pero ahora todo es diferente, ¿cierto?- paso su mano por los rojizos cabellos del chico, como si aun fuera un pequeño, provocándole una tímida sonrisa al menor, quien medito unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

-Enseguida vuelvo- le dijo se pronto y se encamino hacia el interior de la estación. Su abuelo no tuvo intenciones de detenerlo, pues él creía saber cuáles eran sus motivos.

Matt se dirigió hacia la pequeña cafetería que allí había. Había muchas mesas y barras en donde la gente podía degustar sus alimentos, pero el pelirrojo no se molesto en inspeccionar por esos alrededores, pues, debido a lo bien que conocía a su hermano ojirojo, imagino que Beyond, seguramente, se habría alejado tanto como pudiera de la multitud.

Y dio en el blanco, pudo divisar al azabache, en un pasillo que daba a una salida de emergencia, recargado contra la pared bebiendo sin ánimos un refresco con la mirada baja y completamente perdida. Se acerco con cuidado hasta donde él estaba con temor a poder fastidiarlo. Llego hasta donde él se encontraba y se poso a su lado, Beyond reacciono unos segundos después y levanto la mirada para ver a su hermano con sus ojos denotando un gran fastidio.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?- cuestiono toscamente. Matt no le respondió, tan solo le observo fija y tímidamente. Luego de algunos segundos, en los que su mirada se había tornado dubitativa, el pelirrojo se acerco hasta su hermano posando sus manos en los hombros del azabache y escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este. Beyond se sorprendió demasiado y quedo completamente confundido por algunos minutos en los cuales su hermano no había hecho nada más que abrazarlo sin decir nada. Sin que Beyond pudiera evitarlo, una fraternal sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, acaricio con cariño los cabellos del menor y le devolvió el abrazo –Si, sí, yo también te quiero-

Mientras tanto, Watari aun se encontraba esperando en aquella banca, cuando, finalmente, el otro tren arribo. Poco a poco los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar con cuidado del transporte. El mayor se acerco un poco a uno de los accesos en los vagones y pudo divisar a su nieto mayor a través de una de las ventanas. Ryuzaki tal vez no le había visto pues mantuvo su vista al frente y prosiguió con su camino hacia la salida. Finalmente bajo del tren y paseo su vista unos momentos antes de toparse con la figura del anciano quien le recibía con una sonrisa.

-¡Watari!- le llamo el azabache con tono alegre, acercándose.

-Hola, hijo ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- le ofreció un abrazo a modo de saludo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Estuvo bien, pero estaba muy impaciente por llegar- se separo de él y miro tras el mayor buscando con la mirada -¿Y... donde están?- pregunto con un inseguro susurro.

-Están en la cafetería, no te preocupes, ellos están aquí- Watari se dirigió hacia atrás para dirigirse nuevamente hasta la banca y tomar el equipaje de Matt y Beyond, Ryuzaki le alcanzo y le ayudo con eso, después caminaron al interior del lugar.

Se acercaron a la cafetería, pero no vieron rastro de ellos por los alrededores, fijaron sus vistas en otros puntos y finalmente pudieron divisarlos. Ambos se encaminaron hasta los dos menores quienes notaron su presencia. Matt se apuro a alcanzarles, completamente ansioso, junto con Beyond, quien solo se acerco con parsimonia intentando no denotar demasiado entusiasmo.

-Chicos me alegra tanto que estén... – comenzó a hablar Ryuzaki, pero fue interrumpido por Matt quien ahora le abrazaba efusivamente. Ryuzaki correspondió por supuesto el gesto, tuvo intenciones de separarse de él, pero el pelirrojo le sujetaba tan firmemente que no pudo lograrlo -¿Matt?- le llamo suavemente -¿todo bien?- volvió a hablarle, tomando su rostro con delicadeza para abligarle a verle. La mirada de Matt lucia un poco apagada provocándole a Ryuzaki cierta preocupación, el pelirrojo lo noto enseguida por lo que se apuro a responderle para calmar sus dudas.

-S-si, no hay problema, solo... me alegro mucho de verte- sonrío con timidez y se separo de su hermano finalmente causándole a este un gran alivio al verle tan bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- respondió el azabache sonriéndole.

-Ay Matt, eres un meloso de lo peor- fue la voz de Beyond la que se escucho, pues se había acercado hasta ellos –Es necesario que demuestres tanto afecto en público- pronuncio aquello de forma burlona, provocándole al menor un ligero sonrojo avergonzado.

-Hola a ti también Beyond, menos mal que sigues tan encantador como siempre- se dirigió al ojirojo, con sarcasmo.

-Lo mismo digo hermanito- respondió, arrogante, pero por completo indiferente.

-Bien, chicos, ya que todos están aquí porque no nos movemos, aun debemos tomar un taxi que nos lleve hasta la casa- hablo Watari, situándose a un lado de los hermanos. Los chicos asintieron y junto con el mayor se encaminaron hacia la salida de la estación.


	10. Reunion parte 2

Hola a todas en esta seccion :DDD

Espero que la hayan pasado bien en estas fiestas pasadas, todas son super y se lo merecen un monton DD

Lamento tanto la tardanza, tenia planeado actualizar una semana despues, pero tuve tantos problemas con la coneccion . pero lo bueno es que, aparentemente, ya estan resueltos ^^

No quiero alargrme demasiado, asi que aquí esta el capi, espero que les guste, me ha quedado un poco mas largo que los otros, ojala y no se aburran xD

Y, bueno, algo mas, quiero agradecerle a **Ayiw-KuN-88**, **my-sixteen-panics** y a **kaoryciel94** por sus reviews, muchas gracias y que bueno que disfrutaran del capi pasado.

Bueno, ahora sí a leer :D

* * *

><p>Tan solo unas cuantas cuadras los separaban de su destino. El auto avanzaba con total parsimonia, tratándose de un área tan tranquila en los suburbios de aquel pequeño condado, el ambiente que se inspiraba era por mucho menos estresante que el de la gran ciudad de donde provenían.<p>

Finalmente, el vehículo se detuvo frente a la dirección indicada, una modesta, pero bella vivienda, de madera pintada de un brillante color blanco, con un hermoso jardín al frente, rebosante de flores coloridas y arbustos frondosos.

Los chicos arribaron al fin a la casa, y aunque los tres parecían felices de haber llegado, fue Matt quien salió presuroso del auto para inmediatamente dirigirse hasta la puerta y hacer sonar la melodía del timbre. Esta se escucho por apenas unos segundos hasta que la puerta fue abierta rápidamente dejando a la vista una joven mujer, de brillante cabellera pelirroja, sonreía ampliamente y sus bellos ojos color esmeralda brillaban de alegría. Al ver al chico lo recibió con gran emoción.

-¡Matty!- le saludo animosa para después abrazarlo efusivamente -¿Cómo has estado pequeño? Solo mírate has crecido tanto desde la última vez que te vi- comenzó a decir, aun estrechando al menor entre sus brazos, este hizo un inútil intento por zafarse.

-Solo han pasado unos meses no es para tanto- intento decir, con su rostro en el hombro de la mujer, sintió como poco a poco comenzaba a soltarle y seguidamente paso a caminar unos pasos detrás de él. Matt se giro para ver a Beyond a pocos metros de ellos.

-Beyond, que bien que viniste- y de nueva cuenta repitió el agarre esta vez atrapando al ojirrojo, a quien estrujo con aun más fuerza.

-Que bien, más abrazos- dijo con tono cansado, rodando los ojos, pero igualmente correspondiendo el gesto –Supongo que es de familia- agrego mirando con gracia al pelirrojo. Con Beyond el abrazo se prolongo por unos segundos más.

-De acuerdo, no quiero fastidiarte con tanto afecto, además ya eres un niño grande- contraria a sus palabras, la mujer le hablo con suma ternura, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, provocando en Beyond un ligero sonrojo de molestia –Bien, ¿y en donde esta mi otro bello sobrino?- indago con curiosidad, viendo por sobre el hombro del azabache para después notar la presencia del otro chico de oscuros cabellos siendo seguido por Watari. Ryuzaki sonrió con cálida timidez y se detuvo, un poco nervioso.

-Hola- susurro casi imperceptible, tragando después, aun con los nervios invadiéndole –y-yo espero que no te moleste que también haya venido- hablo nuevamente, levantando un poco su voz. Ante esto tan solo recibió una sonrisa por parte de la pelirroja.

-Claro que no Ryu, sabes que también es tu casa y siempre eres bienvenido- envolvió al chico con sus brazos en el momento y Ryuzaki le correspondió con timidez –En serio me alegre mucho cuando tu abuelo me llamo para decirme que los tres vendrían, ya era tiempo de que así fuera- deshizo el abrazo para después despeinar juguetonamente los negros cabellos del chico.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de estar aquí tía Sara-

-Muchas gracias por recibir a los chicos Sara, espero no sean una molestia- hablo Watari acercándose a ellos y posándose a un lado.

-Claro que no es un gusto tenerlos aquí- declaro por demás sonriente.

-Bien, pues espero que puedas soportarlos por el fin de semana- hablo también con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No vas a quedarte con nosotros?- añadió Ryuzaki, mirándole con curiosidad.

-Me temo que no Ryuzaki, tal vez pueda pasar un rato el domingo, pero hoy y mañana estarán solo ustedes, así que espero que puedan comportarse con su tía _y no le causen problemas_- al decir esto último miro muy fijamente al azabache ojirojo, quien nerviosamente desvió la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?¿Por qué me miras a mi?- cuestiono Beyond muy molesto.

-vigílalo bien- le susurro el mayor a Ryuzaki, quien tan solo asintió, sonriendo grandemente –Como sea el lunes por la tarde vendré por ustedes, obviamente no dejare que vuelvan solos a casa-

-De acuerdo, nos veremos hasta entonces, y no te preocupes que nos portaremos bien, ¿cierto?- respondió el azabache, girándose para ver a sus hermanos, Matt le respondió asintiendo sonriente en tanto que Beyond solo frunció su ceño. El mayor se despidió de los niños y de la mujer y regreso al taxi que esperaba frente a la casa. Los chicos por su parte ingresaron en el hogar de su tía.

-Bien niños, porque no acomodan sus cosas mientras yo termino de preparar la comida, estuve preparando lo que más les gusta- hablo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-De acuerdo tía- respondió Ryuzaki comenzando a caminar, pero casi enseguida detuvo sus pasos –ah... ¿en donde exactamente nos quedaremos?- cuestiono dubitativo.

-En mi antigua habitación- respondió Matt rápidamente -¿verdad?-

-Claro, podrán acomodarse bien en la litera, aunque uno tendrá que dormir en el sofá-

-Yo quiero la de arriba- se apresuro a decir Beyond quien comenzó a subir a prisa las escaleras.

-No es justo, ya te toco el año pasado- replico Matt quien también se disponía a subir, entonces noto que Ryuzaki aun permanecía inmóvil por lo que regreso a donde él estaba y le tomo de la mano- Vamos Ryuzaki- le sonrió con total afecto, siendo correspondido por el azabache. Y ambos comenzaron a subir juntos por las escaleras.

:-:

El sol casi se ocultaba en el horizonte y el clima comenzaba a enfriarse un poco. Pero el ambiente dentro de la casa era acogedor y cálido de sobremanera.

Matt y Beyond lucían expresiones amargas mientras jugaban un juego de mesa en la sala, pues lo que había empezado como simple diversión había terminado como un enfrentamiento sumamente competitivo. Ryuzaki por su parte degustaba una deliciosa taza de caliente café mientras miraba la televisión con su tía.

-¿Y dime Ryu, como va todo en la escuela?¿Ya estás en la universidad, cierto?- le pregunto la pelirroja, después de beber un poco de la deliciosa bebida.

-Sí, así es, hasta ahora todo ha sido muy bueno, no tengo muchas quejas aunque si me he sentido un poco agotado -

-Bueno, tal vez sí, pero solo porque eres un chico dedicado y seguramente porque cumples con todas tus obligaciones, ¿verdad?- sonrío, mirando al azabache, este también le devolvió el gesto y dio un trago más de su bebida –Y, ¿Qué hay de ese novio tuyo... Light, cierto? ¿Aun siguen juntos?-

-Ah, sí, así es, ya son tres años, de hecho- dijo con algo de nerviosismo, pues le incomodaba un poco hablar de su vida amorosa con su segunda figura materna.

-En serio, que bien, tienes que cuidar muy bien a ese chico parece ser muy buen partido- declaro con una ligera risita, dándole un golpecito en la rodilla al azabache.

-Sí, supongo que sí- respondió el azabache, intentando reír también, pero escuchándose por demás nervioso.

-¿Qué me dices de Beyond, ha tenido suerte en el amor?- cuestiono nuevamente, dándole toda su atención a su sobrino quien aun se veía nervioso, pues sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en la vida de su temperamental hermano.

-Bien, pues... no realmente o no es que no tenga suerte, sino más bien que él no es de los que lleva bien las relaciones, porque... es muy... –

-Parafílico- interrumpió Matt, desde la mesa de la sala, causándole sorpresa a Beyond.

-¡Oye!- renegó el ojirojo.

-No digas que no es cierto-

-Oigan no se metan en conversaciones de otros- les reprendió Ryuzaki, Matt se sintió un poco apenado y Beyond por su parte tan solo bufo, ambos volvieron a su juego enseguida. El azabache por su parte devolvió su vista al televisor, esperando que su tía diera por terminada la conversación, pues le incomodaba tratar esa clase de temas.

-Que mal que Beyond no tenga a nadie, aunque estoy segura que el igualmente sería muy buen partido... – la pelirroja continuo hablando en tanto que el azabache solo sonrío nerviosamente, de verdad esperaba que su tía no comenzara a hablar ahora sobre... - ¿Qué me dices de Matt?- para su infortunio la mujer pareció haberle leído la mente. Guardo silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que se animo a hablar, sin mucho éxito.

-Matt, pues, bien... el... esta... con...- intento articular una frase coherente, pero sus nervios eran demasiados ahora, antes de poder armar cualquier oración fue interrumpido una vez más.

-Se llama Mello y es mayor que Matt- fue Beyond esta vez quien hablo, con gran malicia en sus ojos, observando a su ahora nervioso hermano pelirrojo. Ryuzaki por su parte también se hallaba sin palabras.

-Matt, ¿eso es cierto? ¿Ya tienes novio?- La pelirroja le cuestiono con cierta emoción en su voz al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse al menor, quien permanecía completamente estático –Pero vamos pequeño, no te avergüences y cuéntame más sobre ese chico... am, ¿Cómo dices que se llama?- Matt titubeo unos instantes al escuchar la pregunta sin siquiera poder formar palabras en su boca.

-Mello- respondió Ryuzaki, esta vez pudiendo hablar con más firmeza –Creo que ya lo habías conocido, es un amigo mío, también asiste conmigo a la universidad y... aunque me haya ocultado lo suyo con Matt por un tiempo, es un buen chico, así que no debes preocuparte, puedes confiar en él- finalizo con un ligero temblor en su voz. Matt le había escuchado atento mientras hablaba y cuando acabo le dedico una tímida sonrisa, como si le agradeciera lo que acababa de decir.

-Bien, pues me alegra escuchar cosas tan buenas sobre ese jovencito- se acerco a Matt y poso su mano sobre su hombro –además, si escogió al más tierno de mis niños es seguro que tiene muy buen gusto- con gran cariño abrazo al menor tomándolo por la cabeza, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-¿Creí que yo era el tierno?- cuestiono Beyond con cara aburrida.

-No, solo eres la oveja negra- reitero Ryuzaki mirándole con burla a lo que el ojirrojo tan solo fruncía el ceño.

-Chicos no empiecen- les llamo la mayor, acercándose a la cocina –Porque no mejor empiezo a preparar la cena y así charlamos más a gusto, además, es mejor si se duermen temprano así aprovecharan mas el día de mañana-

-Está bien- respondieron los tres al unisonó. Al momento los tres hermanos se dirigieron al segundo piso. Beyond se adelanto a Ryuzaki con gran velocidad, el azabache intento alcanzarle, pero para su desgracia el otro pareció haberle leído la mente pues entro directamente en el baño.

-¡Beyond!- grito Ryuzaki tocando la puerta repetidas veces –Sal de ahí, quiero darme una ducha- volvió a llamar con bastante molestia -¡Beyond!-

-Mala suerte hermanito, yo planee exactamente lo mismo- le respondió desde la habitación, escuchándose como el agua de la regadera comenzaba a correr –Tendrás que esperar-

-No inventes, te tomas media hora para hacer eso- volvió a renegar, golpeando de nuevo la puerta, al notar que Beyond no se molestaría en responder decidió rendirse y abstenerse a esperar. De pronto, sintió un ligero golpecito en uno de sus hombros, se giro enseguida para encontrarse con Matt.

-¿Por qué no usas el baño de mi habitación?- cuestiono sonriéndole de medio lado –Esta bien, yo puedo esperar, tu no tardas tanto como Beyond- termino de decir, aun con aquella expresión tan tranquila y propia de él. Ryuzaki, un poco apenado por su anterior conducta, tan solo asintió sonriéndole y musitando un apenas audible "gracias". El azabache se dirigió entonces a la habitación siendo seguido por el pelirrojo. Ryuzaki se dirigió al armario de donde saco un nuevo cambio cambio de ropa, en tanto que Matt se poso en la cama baja de la litera, de debajo de la almohada saco su siempre inseparable consola y en pocos minutos comenzaron a escucharse los efectos de sonido que el aparato siempre producía. Ryuzaki no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al notar la tierna imagen que su hermano proyectaba.

-No tardare Matt- le dijo, saliendo de su trance, para después entrar en el baño.

-Está bien- contesto el chico sin despegar su vista del juego. Matt prosiguió con lo suyo por algunos minutos más hasta que escucho correr el agua de la regadera y estuvo seguro de que su hermano no saldría del baño. Cuando se cercioro de que se encontraba solo en su habitación se dirigió al armario en donde había guardado su maleta. La abrió rápidamente y de esta saco una gabardina que había dejado dentro. Del bolsillo de la misma extrajo el pequeño frasco con pastillas que antes había guardado. Rápidamente saco una pastilla y la tomo de prisa, acto seguido tomo agua de un botecito que se había asegurado de dejar en la mesita de noche que había junto a la litera. Suspiro aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que nadie le había visto, se sintió calmado, pero con cierto temor dentro de sí.

El resto de la tarde avanzo con total tranquilidad para los hermanos. Después de haberse duchado, los tres bajaron para cenar, esta hora había transcurrido muy bien para todos, con la única excepción de que su muy maternal y protectora tía había insistido demasiado en tocar el tema del noviazgo de Matt. Ciertamente, al pelirrojo no le había incomodado en lo absoluto hablar sobre tal asunto, pero pudo notar muy bien, a pesar de los intentos de disimulación por parte de Ryuzaki, que al azabache si le incomodaba de sobremanera el escuchar a su "pequeño" hermano hablando de cosas tan, desde su punto de vista, inapropiados. Así que prefirió dejar ese tema de lado y charlar tan solo sobre las trivialidades de la vida, como que tan bien estaba en la escuela o como fueron los cambios al mudarse con su hermano mayor, en fin, las cosas, desde un punto de vista superficial, estaban bien para la familia.

Finalmente el reloj marco las once de la noche por lo que los chicos, más bien a instancias de su tía que por propia voluntad, decidieron que era hora de dormir. Se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación. Beyond, como la mayoría de las veces, se había salido con la suya, por lo que la litera superior era toda suya. Matt tuvo que resignarse a tomar la cama de abajo y Ryuzaki se acomodaría en el sillón que había en la misma habitación. Ya los tres se preparaban para dormir, cuando, justo antes de que el azabache ojinegro se recostara, matt le llamo desde la cama.

-Ryu, ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?- pregunto el menor con toda calma, ante el desconcierto del mayor quien dudo por algunos segundos.

-No te preocupes Matt, seguro que aquí también estaré cómodo, además no quiero incomodarte- le respondió sin verle pues ya se había acomodado en el mueble.

-Pero... no quiero que estés tu solo... – bajo un poco la cabeza, apenado –además, hace algo de frío y si estamos juntos no tendremos tanto-

Ryuzaki, entonces, volteo a verle, y al notar la mirada tan suplicante que su hermano tenía en el rostro, decidió cumplirle su capricho –Esta bien, Matt- respondió, levantándose de nuevo y tomando su almohada. El pelirrojo se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio a su hermano, quedando del lado de la pared. Ryuzaki espero a que el menor se recostara para después acomodarse junto a él. Matt le abrazo tomándole de los hombros y colocando su cabeza junto a su cuello, comenzando a respirar tranquilamente. El azabache se sintió completamente feliz en ese momento pues nunca antes se había sentido tan aceptado por su hermano menor –Descansa- susurro fraternal, también abrazándole.

:-:

El día siguiente transcurrió igual de bien para los tres, habían salido desde temprano para aprovechar al máximo el fin de semana que tendrían para estar juntos, acompañados de su siempre protectora tía-segunda mama, quien disfrutaba gratamente el ver como sus niños se la pasaban de maravilla estando juntos.

Habían paseado por algunos sitios familiares para ellos, pero que no habían visitado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Volvieron a recorrer aquel hermoso parque en donde solían jugar cuando eran más pequeños, además encontraron que aquella vieja heladería, en donde tanto habían disfrutado ir, aun se encontraba abierta. También lograron reconocer algunas antiguas caras, de amigos o tan solo conocidos, con quienes habían perdido contacto por mucho tiempo. Y, aunque también fue triste darse cuenta del tiempo perdido que había transcurrido, también sabían que era tiempo de dejar esas cosas en el pasado y disfrutar de todo lo que tenían ahora.

Ahora mismo la alegre familia transitaba por una pintoresca plaza en el centro del lugar, pasaban sus miradas por las tiendas que había en los alrededores, pero una en especial llamo la atención de Mail, se trataba de una florería en la cual rebosaban hermosos ramos de distintos tipos de brillantes flores, de entre todos los manojos uno intereso en particular al pelirrojo, se trataba de un ramo de lindos tulipanes.

-¿quieres comprar algunas?- Matt sintió una voz detrás suyo, volteo de inmediato topándose con el rostro de su hermano mayor, supuso entonces que este había notado su gran interés por aquellas flores, así que fue sincero y respondió a su pregunta con un movimiento de su cabeza –Bien, pues vayamos entonces-

Matt entro en la tienda junto con su familia, ellos también decidieron comprar algunas flores, de distintos tipos, pero Matt fue tan solo para comprara ese ramo tan bonito que le había gustado tanto. Al terminar sus compras salieron nuevamente para retomar su camino, esta vez con dirección de vuelta a su hogar.

-¿vas a dárselas mañana?- volvió a preguntarle el azabache al menor. Este asintió nuevamente moviendo solo su cabeza.

-Sí, son sus favoritas- susurro suavemente observando las flores detenidamente, aspirando el dulce aroma que estas emanaban. Aquellas flores significan tanto para Matt en esos momentos.

...

El día siguiente había corrido como el anterior, los chicos habían despertado temprano, después desayunaron juntos el delicioso platillo que su tía Sara había hecho especialmente para cada uno. A las once de la mañana salieron nuevamente de la casa, esta vez tendrían que ir a un sitio un poco más alejado de esa zona, por lo que deberían viajar en auto.

Los chicos salieron y se dirigieron al vehículo. Los tres se veían bastante serenos, pero la mayor pudo notar cierto malestar en su sobrino más pequeño.

-Matt, ¿te encuentras bien?- le llamo antes de que este subiera al asiento trasero, el pelirrojo le dirigió la mirada un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Qué...? ah, si no es nada, es solo que mi estomago está un poco inquieto- respondió, con un ligero temblor en su voz. La pelirroja supuso que estaría algo sensible por el viaje así que tan solo le sonrió con comprensión.

-Tranquilo, estas con tus hermanos y conmigo ya no debes estar triste- le acaricio una mejilla con ternura a lo que este tan solo respondió con una media sonrisa, intentando que todo se calmara. Cuando dejo en claro que ya no se encontraba tan tenso subió al auto dejando a su tía mas tranquila aunque realmente él no se sentía tan bien.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe, los dos hermanos azabaches se veían serenos, contando una que otra broma entre hermanos que realizaron para destensar el ambiente. Matt también les siguió el juego para evitar que sus molestias internas afloraran demasiado.

Luego de media hora de viaje, el auto se introdujo en un lugar cuya puerta principal estaba majestuosamente construida, contaba con bellos y brillantes jardines verdes, a lo lejos podían ver algunas de las lapidas que conformaban el enorme cementerio. Por más extraño que pudiera parecer, aquel lugar, que en cualquier otra situación o para cualquier otra persona pudiera inspirar tristeza o miedo, esta vez hacía sentir en la pequeña familia Lawliet-Jeevas un sentimiento de completa paz y esperanza, pues estaban consientes que no tenían nada porque sentir pesar.

El camino terminaba antes de una zona mayor del cementerio, por lo que los chicos junto con su tía, se vieron obligados a seguir a pie. Llevaban con ellos las flores que habían comprado el día anterior, Matt cargaba su ramo de tulipanes con sumo cuidado, cuidándolas como si fueran su gran tesoro. Finalmente llegaron hasta la lapida que buscaban, en ella había aun algunas flores que la adornaban bellamente, algunas marchitas, pero aun así tenia cierto brillo especial.

-Se ve bien, aunque no hayamos venido por un tiempo- declaro Beyond con tono seco, hincándose a un lado de la tumba para quitar las flores más secas y remplazarlas por las nuevas que él había llevado. Ryuzaki le ayudo en su tarea y juntos colocaron el resto de las flores, a excepción del que Matt tenía. Al finalizar observaron satisfechos su trabajo, el azabache ojinegro sonrió ampliamente y miro a su hermano ojirojo, este le devolvió el gesto, aunque más sutilmente.

-¿Quieres darle tus flores ahora?- inquirió el azabache a su hermano menor quien aun llevaba su ramo con gran cuidado. El pelirrojo asintió con sutileza y se situó a un lado de sus hermanos para colocar los tulipanes justo frente a una pequeña vitrinita, que yacía bajo la lapida, en la cual había algunas fotografías de los tres hermanos, aunque más pequeños, junto con su madre.

-¿Hay algo que quieran decirle a su mama, chicos?- les cuestiono la mujer pelirroja quien se encontraba detrás de ellos. Estos guardaron silencio por algunos segundos.

-No, creo que ella sabe que al final pudimos arreglar las cosas y ahora los tres estamos bien y estaremos juntos como ella deseaba que estuviéramos- hablo Ryuzaki primero, dirigiéndose fraternalmente a sus hermanos.

-Yo solo quiero que sepa que ya no seré tan inmaduro y que siempre cuidare a Ryuzaki, aunque a veces sea tan entrometido- esta vez fue Matt quien hablo sonriéndole al aludido quien enseguida le acaricio la cabeza juguetonamente. Beyond por su parte aun estaba en completo silencio, así permaneció por unos segundos hasta que de pronto tan solo se puso de pie. Ryuzaki de inmediato le llamo por eso.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, no dirás nada?- inquirió curiosamente.

-No, está bien, como sea yo siempre hablo con ella- respondió, bastante tranquilo, y sonriente, se le veía bastante tranquilo en cambio Ryuzaki se mostro un poco sorprendido.

-Por dios, ¿enserio le hablas usando tu dichosa ouija?- cuestiono, sonando aquello mas como una aseveración que como simple pregunta.

- Ni siquiera yo me esperaba eso de ti- le siguió Matt también con cara sorprendida. Beyond enseguida reacciono completamente sorprendido por la reacción de los chicos.

-No sean idiotas, yo me refiero a rezarle- respondió, de manera más bien ofendida, pero con gran molestia. Los dos hermanos se estremecieron al instante.

-Beyond cuida un poco tu lenguaje, no olvides en donde estamos- le llamo su tía mirándole con cierta represión.

-Pero... – intento repelar, pero casi al instante se detuvo. Lo pensó dos veces y prefirió actuar más maduramente al cabo más tarde haría pagar a sus hermanos- De acuerdo-

-Así me gusta- le sonrió la pelirroja al verlo tranquilizarse –Bien chicos, necesito hablar con el encargado así que porque no esperan por aquí mientras regreso-

-¿para que necesitas hablar?- le cuestiono Ryuzaki, un tanto curioso.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que cuiden bien la tumba de mi hermana, después de todo estoy pagando mucho por eso- le respondió, sonriente y apacible como siempre hacía.

-Bien, entonces te esperamos aquí- le dijo el azabache

-Porque no mejor vamos a buscar una sombra, el sol está comenzando a picar demasiado- hablo Beyond cubriendo su rostro con su mano.

-Bueno, tienes razón, entonces vamos... ¿Matt?- Ryuzaki dio unos cuantos pasos hasta notar que su hermano menor aun seguía sentado a un lado de la lapida tan solo observándola. Sonrió con ternura al verle y volvió a llamarle suavemente esta vez captando su atención. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y camino junto con sus hermanos. Los tres se acercaron a un gran y frondoso árbol el cual brindaba una refrescante y cómoda sombra. Allí los chicos tan solo disfrutaron de la frescura que el gran arbusto les brindaba y permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos. Después de un determinado tiempo Ryuzaki comenzó a notar cierta inquietud en Matt quien había comenzado a jalarse el cuello de su camisa.

-Matt ¿estás bien?- le cuestiono llamando su atención de pronto. Este le miro con cierto nerviosismo.

-S-sí, no es nada es solo... que... hace mucho calor- intento responder tranquilamente restándole importancia.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a inquirir el azabache notando que el rostro del pelirrojo se había tornado de un tono rosado –Mejor toma un poco de agua, creo que vi un bebedero por allá, ven yo te llevo- le tomo suavemente de la mano y le dirigió hasta un pequeño camino formado por pequeñas piedritas. En cierto punto Ryuzaki soltó la mano de su hermano para encaminarse más rápidamente, casi llegaba hasta la fuente cuando escucho de pronto la voz de su hermano ojirojo.

-¡Matt!- se le escucho preocupado, el azabache no comprendió porque hasta que se giro para ver que el pelirrojo se encontraba en el suelo sosteniéndose apenas con su antebrazo. Rápidamente Ryuzaki corrió para acercarse.

-Matt... ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?- cuestiono, completamente preocupado, tomando al menor haciendo que se recargara en él.

-Y-yo...- susurro suavemente, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano -m-me duele- dijo con su voz denotando cierto dolor. Tomo del brazo del azabache con algo de fuerza, pero casi al instante deshizo el agarre, quedando inconsciente en los brazos del mayor.

-Ryuzaki, ¿Qué tiene?- Beyond se acerco hasta los otros para intentar ayudarlos, pero ambos estaban ahora sumamente confundidos.

-N-no, no lo sé, se desmayo- respondió el otro, levantándose con Matt en sus brazos -Lo llevare al auto, trae rápido a mi tía- le dijo de prisa encaminándose al vehículo a lo que Beyond acato la orden enseguida dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

Ryuzaki llego finalmente y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para después recostar a Matt, el azabache tambien se acomodo de modo que la cabeza del pelirrojo descansara sobre sus piernas. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Matt comenzó a reaccionar.

-Matt, tranquilo, estas bien- le hablo despacio Ryuzaki tocándole una mejilla. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos ligeramente y miro fijamente a su hermano pero sin decir ni una palabra -Descuida, te llevaremos al hospital y estarás bien- volvió a frotarle la mejilla cariñosamente sin notar que los ojos del menor se habían paralizado por completo.

-N-no, no Ryuzaki, por favor...- hablo, con su voz hecha un nudillo de nervios -no quiero- su voz continuaba temblando.

-No te pasara nada, lo prometo- volvió a hablarle de manera serena, sonriéndole, intentando calmar al menor. Sin embargo la mirada de Matt no reflejaba sino angustia, así como puro temor.


End file.
